Sisters
by l0V3 AlWAYZ
Summary: Bella has lived with her mother, Renee all her life but now she has a twin sister, Elena. Bella can't stand Elena and it drives her to Forks with her dad, Charlie where she meets the mysterious Edward. What will happen? Read to find out! Plz review!
1. The Story of My Life

Chapter 1-The Story of My Life

I never grew up alone in Las Vegas. I had a twin sister always there to protect me, but I was definitely wrong about her. Ever since we were little, Elena would always get things her way and she would resort to her charm and maybe even some violence if she did not get it. Mother always thought Elena was an angel and never got her in trouble. But when I tried telling on Elena, Mother wouldn't believe me so I stopped doing it over the years, knowing that I would never get the satisfaction of my sister being in trouble.

Now I am seventeen, a junior in high school and she has only gotten worse. El is hell, as I call her in my mind, is always where I am so that she does not miss out on anything fun while she isn't there. Because of her I ended up with no real friends so I had no one to talk to.

Elena grew up a lot prettier then me. To me, I thought I was average but if you compared us both El would be god-like compared to me; she was stunning. Because of this, she got many boyfriends and I got zero. Not like I found anybody I liked but whenever I did start flirting with somebody, she would come straight over and take him from me. It was very frustrating.

I tried doing other things away from El like joining my worst nightmare, track, or even worse, gymnastics but she always found me and made sure that my life was miserable. She was born to make my life miserable.

I still have not had a single boyfriend and it was really starting to bug me. I wanted someone to care about me, that didn't care what I looked like, and would love me no matter what. It was even more depressing to see the odds the way they were. Either I needed to get away from El or I would have to live without a boyfriend.

I decided the best thing was going to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. My mom and dad divorced when I was very little and I had not seen much of him in a while. In fact I was starting to miss him immensely, thought I didn't speak for Elena or Renee; they hated him.

Forks was small and I knew that Elena would never follow me because she would complain that it was too small and it wouldn't be any fun for her. I have to agree with her it wouldn't be any fun but at least this was my chance to get away from her.

I decided I would drive up to Forks. It would be a good trip for me. I took my car, a 1969 mustang, there. It was pretty beat up but it still ran well and I loved it with all my heart. It was my own baby.

I started early in the morning at four a.m. so I would not have to say good-bye to Elena. She would want to know but I thought I would make her suffer a little trying to figure out where I was going. I did not have the heart to tell Mom. I would tell her once I was settled in or when Charlie called.

I decided it would take me two days to get there seeing that I would need a rest. It would probably take about twenty hours if I went the speed limit and if there was no traffic. Luck was on my side, there was absolutely no traffic on the way and I pushed the speed limit from seventy to eighty-five per hour the whole way there. Okay, I couldn't go that fast, Charlie would kill me if he knew. Anyway if I did stop, I got food, gas or a hotel but that was it pretty much.

I got to Charlie's house a couple hours early exhausted and ready to go to the room that I had not seen in what seemed like an eternity. As I got out of the car, I nearly collapsed; I was so stiff. I got up, leaning most of my weight on my car and tested out to see if I was ready to stand yet. I was good to go.

I got most of my things out of the truck going up to the walkway and to his house. I knocked on the door quickly, it took Charlie a while to open the door but he came all the same. I guessed Charlie never got visitors so this was going to be a first in a very long time except for Billy and his family. When I was younger, Charlie, Billy, Jacob and I went fishing almost every weekend. Those were the good days.

When Charlie opened the door and looked at me, he was shocked. "Bella! What are you doing here?" he asked surprise and excitement in his voice as well as his features. I focused my eyes more on his face, seeing more wrinkles, a beer belly as usual and loneliness in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought that I was part of the haunting Charlie had to endure. He also love Mom and Elena very much.

I dropped my box of things on the ground lightly and hugged Charlie tightly. "What? I can't see my own father? I want to live with you. I've been living with Renee and Elena so much and I rarely get to see you if I ever see you. I decided that I would come and visit you awhile. What do you think? A couple years I was hoping, if that's okay with you of course."

I looked at Charlie so could see his reaction. Charlie just got more excited. I could see that he had missed me very much, more than I had anticipated. I did too. I never saw him anymore and he deserved it. Renee couldn't keep the kids all the time. Maybe if I went they could both have their own kid for a while.

"Of course that's okay with me," Charlie said. Then he asked the one question he had been pondering, "Does your mother know you're here?" I blushed as I shook my head guiltily, looking up at him to see if he was angry but he merely laughed. "She must be so worried. I'll give her a call to say that you're here and you just want to be here and spend some time with me." I nodded again and Charlie walked back into the house, my box of things in his arms.

I went back to my car and got two more boxes of my stuff. I had brought all the things I had with me even my clothes and it still ended up to be only three boxes. Goes to show how much I have. That and I hated shopping, I thought with an involuntary shudder.

By the time I got everything in my room, I threw myself on my old bed and stretched out on the mattress. I breathed in the pillow and smiled, it still smelled of me. I looked at the boxes of things in my box and eyed it carefully, I was too exhausted to do it but I would have to do it sometime and now was better than later.

I jumped off the bed quickly, losing my balance and making a thud as I hit the floor. I rubbed my palms and knees as I felt the burn from the carpet. In Las Vegas all we had were hard floors. I guess I had to get used to the carpets again I thought with a sigh.

I got up again, being careful not to kill myself on the way to the boxes and started taking things out of their places and putting them where they belonged.

I was done within the hour and I noticed it was already five o'clock. My stomach voiced its opinions to me and I grumbled, walking downstairs quickly. "Hey Charlie what do you want to eat? I think I'm going to cook dinner today," I said poking my head in the living room to see him con concentrated on the game.

"Anything's good if you make it Bells," said Charlie, tearing his gaze away from the TV to give me a smile. I smiled back and nodded, proceeding to the kitchen and getting out the things I would need to make lasagna since those were the only things Charlie had left in his whole entire kitchen beside frozen dinners.

As I got bored in Las Vegas, I took up the cooking and household chores since Elena wouldn't leave me alone. Mom told me I didn't have to do it but I just said I would, saying I had the free time and that I might want to be a chef when I grew older.

I cooked dinner quickly, my stomach going ballistic from the mouth-watering fragrance. Finally it was done and I popped the lasagna out of the oven and onto the oven. I cut a huge piece for Charlie and put it on his plate while I took a medium-sized morsel for myself and went into the living room to watch the game.

"I'm really glad you came," said Charlie when one of the commercials started.

"You're only glad because I can cook," I joked with a smile and Charlie laughed.

"I guess that could be a plus," Charlie admitted with a nod, also joking.

The game ended too quickly after that and I could feel my eyes start to droop as I was sitting on the couch. I was wiped out, I thought mentally trying to open my eyes up again. I succeeded and I got up, swaying, said goodnight and went to bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off.

I dreamed. I did not dream often and this was one of the rare times that this actually happened. I saw someone, a male, but mostly everything else was too dark to see, and I saw him crouched over an animals body, his lips pressed to the beast's neck. I gasped, shocked, when I noticed that he was drinking its blood.

A vampire. There was no such thing as a vampire though. How could this man be a vampire? The vampire looked at me and stood. His eyes were a very pale brown-yellow color, but now they were a coal black. He growled at me and crouched, like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. He lunged and then everything turned black.


	2. School Transfer

Chapter 2- School Transfer

I woke up. It was six in the morning but I was too shaken to go back to sleep. I got up, took a shower and tried to forget about the horrifying nightmare. I got dressed slowly not even realizing what I had picked out to wear. I didn't even try to do anything with my hair; instead I just put it up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. It was Monday and I still had to enroll into a high school. The closest one in this small town was Forks High School.

I decided that I should go for a drive before school starts. Charlie probably already went to work anyway. The school would probably be open by eight anyway. I would go then. For now I would go out to eat breakfast. When I went downstairs Charlie was already awake.

"Oh Bella you're up. Since you were thinking of staying for a couple years I thought we could check out Forks High at around seven. Is that okay? I called in and they said that would be fine," said Charlie.

I smiled to myself as well as to Charlie. He was way ahead of me. I would eat breakfast with Charlie then. I needed to spend some time with Charlie anyway.

Charlie made a breakfast that was tradition whenever I came over: smiley-face pancakes. They were fantastic as always and I complimented his pancake-cooking skills to no end. I loved my father so much. I was always more of a daddy's girl then a momma's girl. Elena was the momma's girl. Mom and Elena always had the best time shopping together; El gets more than me, not that I'm comparing, I don't mind it just hurts sometimes.

Throughout breakfast, Charlie and I talked to catch up. When I looked at the clock it was already six-fifty. "Charlie I think that we'd better head out. It's almost seven."

Charlie nodded as I took our plates and went to the sink. I washed the plates with water quickly and put them into the dishwasher. We both quickly rushed to Charlie's police cruiser and got in quickly. We were running a little bit late but with Charlie pushing the limits, we finally got there when the clock exactly turned seven. Perfect.

Charlie and I walked to the office and met the principal. She was nice; her name was Nicky Thomason. The principal was young, she had all the latest fashions and she seemed like she was full of life. I liked her already. She was the first teacher I had experienced that acted like a student herself

Charlie filled out all the paperwork and Mrs. Thomason quickly handed me a piece of paper that had my schedule on it. Six classes a day and no off periods. That's good I always thought it a waste of time for off periods. Class started at seven-thirty and let out at one fifty everyday. This was going to be so much better than school in Las Vegas. We always got out at three.

Mrs. Thomason handed me another paper that had my locker number on it and the books I needed by the end of next week. That would be simple enough. Charlie got my books already and gave Mrs. Thomason the check. I had a lot of books in my hands now. I kissed Charlie good-bye and hurried to find my locker.

Many people were in the halls already and many looked at me as I passed them with all my books in my hands. I found my locker quickly and put my books in my locker except for my English books.

It was seven twenty-five; I needed to find my class quickly. I looked around. Where was the one hundred wing? A girl who looked like the most graceful goddess ever came towards me with a huge smile on her face. "You must be new. My name is Alice Cullen. Where are you headed?" I showed her my paper and she nodded. "Follow me, it seems that we are in the same class."

Right after we started walking, I remembered that I didn't mention my name. "By the way I'm Bella Swan and yes I'm new here. I just enrolled here today. I came from Las Vegas. Alice thanks for showing me around. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you."

Alice smiled at me and nodded finally coming to the classroom. Alice and I sat together in the way back of the classroom while others stared at us. I did not know whether it was me, from being new or Alice because of her beauty but it made me uncomfortable.

"May I see your schedule again?" asked Alice innocently. I handed it over and she looked at it more closely. "Well it seems that you have my brother, Edward, in five out of the six classes. He's not in your P.E. class. My other brother, Jasper is in three of them, and I am in four of them. Wow talk about a coincidence. Jasper is Rosalie's sister, and they are both seniors but because we're advanced we get to see Jasper a lot. Edward will probably be here in a couple more seconds."

Right when Alice said that a man walked in who was so gorgeous, every girl's head turned to him with lustful eyes. Edward looked at me right away and his eyes seemed to change from a breath-taking topaz to black and kind to murderous in seconds. Where have I seen that before, I asked myself. Edward was clenching his fists as he sat down next to me; the only spot left in the room.

Alice looked at Edward concerned and then her eyes got distant for a couple seconds. Now she was panicking, fidgeting quietly. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, but that didn't keep me from noticing. Something was up.

Edward gave a slight nod and sucked in a deep breath of air. I looked at him the whole time through the cover of my hair and did not see him breath once. What was going on? I knew it wasn't just my imagination.

I tried listening to the teacher and I succeeded finally letting all possible thoughts of Edward's reaction go. I looked over to Alice and she was tense too. I asked her quietly what was wrong but she shook her head slowly and smiled as if she had to think extra hard to answer my question. I knew it wasn't a real smile because I too had smiled like that before. In fact the whole time that I was in Las Vegas I had a fake smile. I had no real friends and I had no fun. I hoped now that would change.

I tried to be ignorant of the fact that something was wrong. Something both about Edward and Alice was different. They had a secret and I was itching to find out, but then I didn't want to intrude. Alice was already my friend so I knew I shouldn't get in her business. I decided if Alice wanted to tell me she could and I wouldn't try to figure it out.

Next class was math with Edward. Then Spanish with Edward. Lunch with Edward then Science with Edward, then P.E. without Edward, and finally Art with Edward. Wow a lot of classes with Edward and he probably hates me from the way he looked at me this morning. I hoped he still wasn't distant like that. Maybe once he got some food in him. Men were always crabby when they were hungry.

Another one of the Cullen's was in this class. It was Alice and Edward's other brother. I could totally tell only because he also had the god-like looks. Why were the Cullen's so perfect? Every girl was probably lusting for Edward and Jasper and every guy for Alice. It was not in the least bit fair.

Edward was still the same as he was but now he was just a little bit more relaxed. Before coming to class he had a drink of tomato juice. No he did not drink it in front of me but I watched him down the whole thing in seconds. He scrunched up the can and his eyes went from black to dark brown again.

For some reason I sighed in relief when I saw his eyes lighten. Edward looked at me taking in my appearance then sat down next to me again. I was confused now, I thought he did not like me at all, but I also was flustered and glad he sat with me. Why is he sitting right next to me? There are plenty of other desks open for him to sit down.

The class quickly ended because I actually decided to pay attention to class even though I already learned it all before. I looked over sometimes to see Edward staring at me angrily, scrutinizing me. It was like I was his experiment and it ended up not turning like any of his other tests.

When I tried to stare back at Edward to make him look away, he kept his gaze on me. I was the one who ended up looking away, blushing as I did. By the end of class I was in a way dreading Spanish, but now all the Cullen's were in this class. I sat down with Alice to my left and Edward on my right; Jasper was behind Alice, his eyes a dark shade of brown.

I smiled at Alice and she smiled back. She had relaxed a bit. In Spanish, all Alice and I did was talk in Spanish. The teacher had let us loose and we could only talk if it was in Spanish. I knew Spanish like the back of my hand, it was a language I learned when I was little.

Jasper had joined in soon enough. He made me laugh and I was very comfortable with him. I liked him immediately. Edward however decided not to talk the whole entire time. I sighed I wished he would. If Jasper and Alice could speak in Spanish this well, I did not doubt that Edward could not.

Lunch came soon enough and Alice led me to a table with Jasper. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other but Edward sat with others that also looked like him. "There are more of you?" I asked. I blushed and added, "Not to be rude or anything but I thought it was just you three."

"Oh yes. They're family but we are all adopted. Our father just picked us up and here we are. We love him dearly," said Alice happily.

"As I do my father. This is the first time I've seen him," I started.

"What! You've never met your father until now?" exclaimed Alice interrupting me.

"Let her finish," Jasper said smiling at me.

"As I was about to say. I haven't seen Char—I mean my father since I was six," I said. I guess I still had not seen him in a while. I wish I could make up for that later. I would but I did not expect Elena to, which I knew she wouldn't.

"Oh well that's still a long time. Charlie must have been so lonely without you," said Alice sympathy burning in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile and decided to change the topic. I did not want to be sad here. I wanted to be happy and start anew.

Getting to Science class didn't really float my boat either. Edward still sat next to me but he still wouldn't talk to me. I tried to change seats so maybe I could sit next to someone who would actually socialize with me but when I tried the teacher made me return to my seat.

We were assigned to do a lab together and through all that Edward was as quiet as ever. By this time I was completely frustrated with Edward so I asked, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Edward looked at me and frowned but didn't answer my question. Instead he ignored me and got back to work. The rest of the day I decided to drop it. I wouldn't talk to Edward unless he talked to me.

Yes! Finally the only class I didn't have with Edward! Even if it was my worst class I didn't have to listen to the ramblings of the teacher. PE was next and I was free to spend the day with Alice and Jasper. Today the teacher just instructed us on what we'd be doing in the class. I was only half grateful that I wouldn't have to hurt myself or anybody else today.

PE was over as I reluctantly said goodbye to Jasper and Alice. Another class with Edward. Yay, let's jump with happiness now. I decided to sit with other people this class. I sat with this girl who in my opinion was completely stuck-up, but another girl who was thoughtful and nice, Jessica Stanley being stuck-up and Angela being the nice one.

Occasionally I would look over in Edward's direction and he always seemed to be staring at me. Every time I would glare at him and once I even stuck my tongue out at him. I felt like a child but he was bothering me today. Edward just smirked as he raised an eyebrow. His face was perfect and I quickly looked away after that.

"You know Edward?" asked Jessica. I saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes as she looked at Edward then at me.

"Yeah but Edward never talks to me. It is very frustrating. I also know his sisters and brothers: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett," I said thoughtfully but then added, "I think Edward is quite rude," just to make him mad.

I looked at Edward again and instead of the raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face he had a frown and anger flashed like a storm through his eyes. Had I said that loud? No, I would never do that. How could he hear me? Did he though? Maybe I just wasn't paying attention.

The whole rest of the day was like this. Jessica kept on talking about Edward. It seemed she asked Edward out but he always denied every girl. She resented Edward in a way but also lusted after him, as did almost every other girl in this school. Whenever I talked about Edward and how rude he was to me he would have the same angry gaze on me. Sometimes his reaction turned to sadness and that made me frown with guilt.

Every word I had uttered about Edward at the end of the day bit me in the ass. I regretted everything and wished I could take everything back.


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3- Explanations

I walked home miserable on how rude I was to Edward. I was never like that. Maybe Jessica and Angela were rubbing off on me, I thought with a shudder. I wasn't paying attention to what happened next.

I heard a car behind me. I turned around and saw that it was speeding headlong in my direction. I stopped like a dear caught in a car's headlights. The car was going to hit me anyway. There was no use in trying to get out of the way.

Something hit me like a rock knocking the breath from my lungs as well as away from the approaching car. I was safely pinned to the ground but when I opened my eyes I gasped when I saw Edward's onyx eyes peering down at me.

I blushed and tried to get up but Edward wouldn't let me move. He had a wild look in his eyes and that scared me. Edward moved his head down to mine and inhaled the scent from my neck deeply. Edward brushed his lips against my neck making me blush even more.

"Edward get up!" I heard Alice say in a panicked voice. Edward growled when she attempted to get him off of me. Alice was mad now and started to yell at Edward. "Edward get up! How dare you growl at me! Don't think I can't hurt you!"

I imagined what Alice would look like, beating up Edward and laughed at the thought lightly. Alice's head snapped to mine surprised as Alice yanked him off me and to Emmett's arms. Edward was secure from what ever happened.

And then they were gone. It was as if a gust of wind suddenly came and blew them away. I was confused. How could anyone disappear that quickly? One minute they were then and before I had time to blink they were gone. Just vanished like they were never really there.

Now that I wasn't occupied, I saw that some how I had made it deep into the woods. How couldn't I have noticed? This is so impossible. I am so confused. This isn't the first time I have thought this today. I know there is a big secret to the Cullen's. They would have to tell me some time.

I started walking in a direction, any direction to get me home. While walking I couldn't find an exit. There was no end to the green. There was too much green. I never repulsed a color until now. There was way too much green in Forks. Now in the woods it didn't seem the trees would ever end and it seemed I was going deeper and deeper into the forest instead of out of the forest.

I heard something in the forest and I saw Alice walking toward me cautiously as if she was afraid of me or any sound could send me running like prey being hunted by the predator. "Hey," I said lightly. My nonchalant voice seemed to make Alice relax a bit. I didn't see why I shouldn't be casual with Alice; I was comfortable with the Cullen's. They were no threat to me.

"Hi. I guess I kind of owe you an explanation. Don't tell my family I told you but you deserve the truth. Carlisle said that someone would have to tell you sooner or later but Edward was too ashamed to come. Plus he is literally dieing for you. Well anyway since Edward is going to hate himself Edward is going to hate me when he finds out but I really don't care what he thinks anymore," said Alice stepping closer to me.

Alice was blabbing too much. She just needed to get to the point so I said, "Okay Alice. I'm ready."

"My whole family are vampires," said Alice quickly looking up to see my reaction. I was still not afraid and was unsurprised. I smiled at Alice to encourage her to tell me more. "Okay let's see. We do drink blood but we refer to ourselves as 'vegetarians' because we drink animal blood. We live forever; we don't change at all once we are changed so we look the same. We are quick so when we run you won't be able to see us. We are strong meaning we can pick up more than a car. We can't get hurt."

Alice looked at me confused. My expression did not change. She glared at me seriously when she continued, "Now Bella you may not tell anybody about our little secret. Please Bella tell me you won't tell. If you do then our whole family is going to have to leave and I just got used to this place."

I looked at Alice's face so full of hope and I couldn't help but smile down at her. "Alice even if I did tell anybody they wouldn't believe me. They would declare me insane. And plus we are friends aren't we. Why would I tell on the only real friend I ever had? Alice I promise I will never tell on you or your family. You can trust me with your secret."

Alice hugged me so tightly that my air was getting cut off the let go of me murmuring a swift apology. "Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you. Even it's from my brother trying to drink your tempting blood."

"Is that what he was trying to do? He was trying to drink from me? Why?" I asked with a sense of relief.

"Well to him, your blood is the best thing he's ever smelt in the last century. Today he almost lost control when he entered the room today because your blood smelt so good. That's why he had to drink that can of blood. That kind of blood is only used for emergencies. Edward never had to use it until today. You are like a favorite food he can never have. It is very tempting," said Alice softly.

"Is that why he won't talk to me?"

"No he just doesn't know how to talk to you without telling you our secret. I think it's cute seeing Edward struggle with words. He really likes you more than his own life. Even though he has only known you for one day he can feel the connection he has with you. You guys would make a great couple. My visions showed me so I would know."

"Do all of you have visions?"

"No everybody has something different. Like Edward, he can read minds with one exception. He can't read your mind and that also frustrates him; gives him more the reason to be at a loss with words when he's around you. He doesn't know how to talk to you. Jasper can make you fell happy, sad, sleepy, whatever he wants you to feel. It's getting late. We should get you home, Charlie is going to be home soon."

Alice lifted me on her back before I could say anything and took off. Everything was a blur. It was horrible; it made me queasy with motion sickness. Suddenly Alice and I were in my room. I got down from her back slowly rocking back in forth. Just then I heard the door open and Charlie call out, "Bella are you in here?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm here with a friend that I go with to school," I said a little warily. To Alice I mouthed, 'Thanks for the ride'. Alice just smiled and nodded. Again I mouthed, 'Can I go to your house to sleep over?' Alice just nodded again. "Dad I'm going to Alice's house to sleep over. I promise we won't go to bed too late."

"Sure Bella. I think you should have some fun here so you'll want to stay longer. Go ahead I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful," said Charlie. I heard the microwave start. Charlie must be making a frozen dinner. He had a lot of those in the freezer. I felt a pang of guilt as I realized Charlie was going to be alone but I promised I would make it up to him while I was here.

Alice already took out a bag and stuffed underwear and toiletries in my bag. Alice was done in a second like she had lived in this house for years. Then we ran out the door without disturbing Charlie who was already eating his meal at the TV, perfectly content in that element; that made me feel a little bit better.

I looked away and Alice was already in my mustang starting the car. I got in and buckled my seatbelt then Alice immediately sped off. I let her speed but not over a hundred; she accepted that.

Getting to Alice's house made me gape with awe. "Alice this is your house? It is so beautiful," I said looking at it again a smile was plastered to my face. "We are going to have so much fun today."

Before we could open the door Edward stood there in the doorway a saddened look crossing his features before it turned to emptiness. "Alice why is Bella here on a school night?"

I gasped quietly but I knew Edward could hear me. I gained my composure as I asked Edward in what I thought was a sexy-pout way, "What? You don't want me here?"

I smiled at Edward in an alluring way and Edward looked a little dazed. "Well I guess I do," Edward said slowly. I cheered to myself. It was the first time Edward talked to me! To me not anybody else! Yay!

"Good because you're going to have to get used to her this whole night. She's sleeping over! Edward I hope you don't mind," said Alice grabbing my hand and sliding past Edward.

I touched Edward on my way I was that close and his head followed me. He was smelling me. Edward was about to grab me but Alice growled and he dropped his hand frowning. "Alice if you keep this up, there will be consequences, big consequences."

"Edward, Edward. I guess your just going to have to get used to the way she smells because she is not leaving any time soon and you're going to see a lot more of her after school hours too," said Alice towing me to her bedroom.

Alice's room was on the second floor. It was huge. More than enough for three beds in here. There was a king sized bed in here too. I concluded that Alice did not sleep alone. This was not just her bedroom someone else also slept in here. "Whom else do you share your room with?"

"Oh well Jasper and I are kind of together. So are Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. Edward is the only one that doesn't have a soul mate yet but now he's met you. I hope you can join the family. I saw you many different times today becoming a vampire. I bet Edward will change you sooner or later. Well anyway I got you some pajamas. Just for Edward!" said Alice disappearing into her large walk-in closet. Alice reappeared with a silky red nightgown with a matching thong. It was short and one of those sexy types of nightgowns when you first get married.

"But I hardly know Edward," I insisted putting my hands out, trying to get as far away as possible from the garments.

"And so does Edward but you two have such a strong attraction that it really doesn't matter," Alice rebutted back shoving the garments in my hands and pushing me in the bathroom.

I put on the garments after Alice practically begged me to. Alice insisted that it was all for Edward. I put it on but when I looked in the mirror I started taking it off again. "Maybe not Alice. This isn't a thing I would wear."

"Please?" Alice begged me. I smiled, I felt like I had a great power over Alice. "I just got it for you after Edward tackled you for a 'sorry' present. It's just for you and well Edward of course."

I sighed and said, "All right then. If it's for Edward." Alice already won this argument. I pulled the garment on and adjusted it so it fell right.

Alice hugged me tightly and whispered, "If it's like my vision Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off you. This is going to make him so happy!"

Someone knocked on the door. I looked at Alice to see if she would open it but she pushed me ahead instead. It must be Edward if she wanted me to do it. Oh my gosh I hope I look good. I opened the door and still blushed when I saw that it was Edward. Edward looked down at me longer than was appropriate until I asked, "Yes?"

"Oh well I guess it's nothing. I just needed to talk to Alice for a minute but I can see you ladies are getting ready for sleep," said Edward his gaze never leaving me. Edward looked into my eyes and I in his and we weren't able to look away.

"Actually it's still pretty early. It's only six now so we won't be going to bed for a while," I said quietly. The blush still hadn't gone away making me blush harder. I didn't know it was possible to blush this much. I guess I was wrong.

"Yes," added Alice, "In fact we are going downstairs to watch the movie 'Ever After'." Alice smiled at Edward as she passed Edward on her way out. "Let's go Bella."

"Coming," I said moving toward Edward but he wouldn't move. Edward took up my room in the doorway. "Edward would you mind if I could get through?"

"Yes I would mind," said Edward but moving slightly so there was enough room for me to squeeze out of the little space he gave me. I went through the doorway halfway but when I looked at Edward's eyes they were more controlled. They were a dark brown but they weren't black. Edward brushed my cheek with his hand and my blush grew even redder. Edward smiled at me then left walking down stairs.

Jasper showed up in a flash smiling at me. It seemed he was also happy about Edward and me, but did he know I knew his secret. Alice arrived and I walked toward her. "How did he do that Alice?" I asked a true question but the wrong question. I was trying to ask, 'Does he know that I know?'

"Oh Bella. He knows. Very good acting though. I almost believed you. He wants you apart of this family as much as I do. We are going to do anything to get Edward and you together. It's going to be so much fun," said Alice grabbing my hand and racing downstairs.

"Do you think Edward knows that I know?" I asked. He did impossible things in front of me and I think they would suspect something of me.

"No he's too much of a love struck puppy and he's too worried about controlling his thirst," said Alice simply as we walked down the rest of the stairs and sat on the couch. Edward though sat next to me in the single.

The movie 'Ever After' was the best movie of all time. At the end of the movie I always cried when the stupid Prince did not except a peasant for what she was: her personality. I looked over at Alice and it seemed she was crying but without the tears coming down. I would ask her about it later.

I think I fell asleep during the remainder of the movie; however impossible it seemed on a single couch, because I felt someone's cold hands pick me up and bring me upstairs. I heard Edward's growl when I felt someone else's hands on me. That made me fight back a smile. It made me feel special. I was placed gently in Alice's bed and quickly went to bed after that.


	4. Avoided

Chapter 4- Avoided

I woke up early the next day at four in the morning or so the clock said. I didn't want to go back to bed because I simply wasn't tired anymore so I sat up in the dark room. "Morning Bella! What are you doing up so early?" I heard Alice's peppy voice say.

"I could ask you the same question but I just woke up because I wasn't tired anymore. I'm not going back to sleep either," I said getting out of the covers. I was impossibly hot right now. How much did they have their heater on? "Um do you mind if I have a human moment?"

Alice got what I meant immediately and said, "Sure but wait I have clothes I want you to wear." Alice gave me a Rock and Republic denim mini skirt and a black tank top that said 'wanted' across the top of it.

I went into the bathroom, put my clothes down, and went into the shower. If it weren't for Alice, I would have taken a much longer shower than ten minutes, but she yelled at me for taking too long.

I got dressed as quickly as I could in my own underwear, thankfully not a thong, and into the way too short designer skirt now that I looked at them and a very revealing top. It was cute but I thought I would wreck these nice clothes. They weren't cheap either.

I came out of the bathroom pulling on the shirt a bit and asked, "Are these clothes for Edward too?" Alice smiled family love entering her eyes. She just nodded.

After a couple of seconds she answered, "Yeah they're for Edward because he was so lonely when he lived with us alone and without a partner. Now he has you. His soul mate. His love for eternity. And I can't help but make him happy."

Alice put a little bit of makeup on me, which made me not look like me at all. I looked beautiful. After that Alice attempted making me breakfast but that wasn't such a good idea. It tasted awful. Alice and I agreed that I would make my own food from now on.

I was finishing my breakfast when all the Cullen's crowded into the kitchen all at once. "Wow do you all wake up and come down at the same time?" I asked trying to suppress my laughter.

"Well…um," started Esme, the mom in the family.

"Don't worry I was just trying to give you a bad time," I said laughing. After I got all my laughter out I asked, "What time is it?"

"About seven-twenty," said Emmett in a calm voice.

"What? We're going to be late! Alice come on let's go now!" I said pulling her out of the house a fit of laughter following me.

"Relax Bella we won't be late," said Alice slowing me down. "If you really want we can run. I'll tell Jasper to take your car."

"Okay let's run," I said as Alice grabbed me and put me on her back. We ran and I made sure to close my eyes this time so I wouldn't have to be motion sick. We got there in less than a minute and I was thankful. Anymore of the vampire speed was going to scar me for life. "Alice you are my savior. Now let's get to class."

The whole entire time at school Edward avoided me and never once did he speak to me. I longed to hear his velvety voice reserved for my ears only. If I sat down in the back, Edward sat on the opposite side of me more or less. Edward didn't even take one glance at what I was wearing. That just made me more miserable.

I was depressed that he wouldn't speak to me. I wasn't in the mood for talking even if it was to Jasper and Alice. Alice understood so she tried to refrain from talking to me as much as she could while hounding Edward mentally on why he wouldn't speak to me and complement me on my clothes.

By the end of school, I found my car in the parking lot, courtesy of Jasper and went straight home. I sped through the streets and didn't see the car coming straight at me. I stopped the breaks but still hit the car pretty hard. I hurt my arm really bad and I hit my head on the glass of my window.

I got out of the car feeling dizzy the other car had already taken off. A hit and run. Wow so nice. I got up. I could walk the rest of the way; Charlie's house was pretty close, I could make it. As I walked through the streets it started to rain making me rub my arms as goose bumps immediately appeared on my skin. This was the worst day of my life.

I got home late at night because I had to take a lot of breaks on the way. When I breathed it hurt and so I couldn't get a lot of oxygen. I hurt all over, that was an understatement. I was in pain but my arm hurt the most I think it was broken. At home Charlie immediately hugged me tight. "Ow!" I cried out and reached to my arm.

"What happened Bella? You're all beat up," said Charlie a phone already in hand ready to call an ambulance.

"Dad it's nothing. I promise. I fell down. No big deal," I insisted, "Now Dad I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I hated lying to Charlie but I didn't want to deal with the hospital this late at night; I was tired. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and lay down. That night I didn't get any sleep. Every time I moved, it hurt my arm so I refrained myself to sitting in my rocking chair.

In the morning, I went to the bathroom to take a shower after Charlie left. It hurt to move any part of my arm so I only used my right arm to do everything. It was very hard especially for a klutz like me.

I walked to school early so I would get there on time. I met up with Alice and she gave me a big hug when she saw the small cuts on my face and the bruises on my arms. She believed that I fell. "Alice that hurts."

"Bella! Your arm's broken! We are going to the hospital right now," said Alice going to the attendance office. "Bella needs to be excused for the day. She has a broken arm. I'm going to take her to the hospital." The attendant just nodded and Alice guided me to her car.

Getting to the hospital, we went straight to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Bella needs to have a check up. She has a broken arm and bruises everywhere," said Alice handing me over to Carlisle.

I sat patiently on the bed and Carlisle got my arm in a cast. Then he treated the cuts I had. When Carlisle looked at my stomach though he saw a big bruise on my stomach. When he touched it I winced. "Bella you were really hurt. You are going to need to stay here. I need to run some more tests to make sure there isn't any internal damage."

Carlisle put in a vaccine that made me go to sleep; now I wouldn't have to worry about being uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and fell asleep seeing I had no choice in the matter anyways.

I woke up and it was dark. It was night. I looked around me and thought I saw Edward's auburn hair but when I blinked it was gone. No he would be avoiding me. He wouldn't be here. He probably didn't even know that I was hurt. Carlisle wouldn't reveal my status to his son anyway. Edward's probably too busy doing other things, whatever else vampires do.

"Bella! You're awake!" Alice exclaimed running to me and throwing her arms around me in a big hug. It would have been perfect to make me feel better but I still had a lot of bruises. I winced and Alice pulled away immediately. "Sorry Bella. I forgot you're really fragile lately."

"That's fine Alice. I'm okay. I just want to get home. You have no idea how much I hate hospitals. They smell bad and it's just…disgusting. No offence," I said getting out of the bed. I looked down but what I was wearing wasn't mine. "Alice where are my clothes?"

"Oh well…I got you new ones," said Alice holding up a pair of normal pajamas. Not like the sexy red nightgown she gave me last time. Now they were just a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top. I loved Alice.

Alice and I walked out of the hospital and headed to her car since my car seems to be totaled. We weren't going to my house or so it seemed. "Alice where are we going? My house is in the other direction."

"Oh well I figured you could stay at my house since Carlisle is a doctor. I already called your dad and he said that would be fine," said Alice not taking her eyes off the road to which I was grateful. She usually looked at me for long periods of time without even caring to what was in front of her. It scared me but only a little.

"That sounds good but Edward is going to be there. He hasn't talked to me at all today and it is really making me frustrated. I want to see him," I said in a childish manner. Alice just laughed and kept on driving. We got to her house soon after and went into the house.

I didn't see Edward at all the rest of the evening. Alice gave me a list of my homework, which I did quickly. It was all easy stuff. I learned most of the stuff already in my other school in Las Vegas.

I went to bed sad and stressed. I wanted Edward to talk to me so much. I missed it when he would try to bite me. I missed the way he would make me feel. I wanted him to at least give an explanation to me but I already knew what it was. I just wanted him to tell me in person.


	5. A Response

Chapter 5- A Response

Two weeks Edward avoided me. He didn't talk to me, didn't even try to do anything. Edward didn't even try to sit next to me. Alice was worried about me. She said that I was like a zombie some of the time so I started talking with Jessica and her friends including: Angela, Mike and others. Mike was the one who had a puppy love kind of crush on me.

Alice tried everything she could think of to get me out of this state but it never worked. Alice took me on countless amount of shopping trips, which only made it worse, offered to get me a cell phone, which I declined, and even tried to get me to go to sleep early with some sleeping pills she got from Carlisle.

Finally it was Friday again and my third week of school was over. The whole weekend I mostly slept and did homework. Sometimes I hung out with Alice and went shopping but I still acted weird. It just wasn't me. Edward still wasn't talking to me and I was beginning to think that he would never talk to me again. I had a little hole forming in my chest and it threatened to get bigger if Edward didn't talk to me soon if he would stop avoiding me and start being with me.

Lunch came fast today and ended quickly. I was off to my next class. Edward was sitting next to me but his face seemed kinder and more remote which made the hole in my chest close a little bit. I looked at his eyes and now they were a light brown. I saw Edward stand up and leave during lunch. Maybe he feels better now. Maybe he will finally talk to me after two weeks.

"Bella," Edward said softly. I looked at him and produced a small smile still unsure about him. I didn't know whether or not he was going to drop me again and that scared me. I couldn't be too close until I was sure.

"Yes Edward?" I asked sweetly. It seemed that he was better. In his facial expressions I saw him frowning in indecision. I gave Edward a smile of encouragement and he could not help but smile back. His smile was breathtaking.

"Well I just wanted to say," Edward seemed to be struggling with words, "that I am sorry for the way I acted. It was such a juvenal thing to do and it was wrong of me. Forgive me?" Edward looked up at my expression quickly to get my reaction but I only smiled.

"Of course I forgive you. Alice told me that you were acting strangely so I knew that you would change sometime," I said over-excited that he was speaking to me. Edward made me feel safe and finally he was back to his normal self even though I haven't experienced that side yet. Maybe today. "She never told me however why you acted that way in the first place. I wonder why that is?"

Edward shifted in his seat uncomfortably and put his hands in his lap. "I was just a bit hungry," Edward said smiling at an inside joke. I tried to hold back a smile as well as my laughter. I knew exactly what he was talking about; he was not hungry but thirsting for me, my blood.

"That's unfortunate. You should eat before you come to school. Also I didn't see you or your family touch your food in the cafeteria," I said lightly. I was never good at lying before but now I thought I was doing pretty well. Edward's whole presence made me more confident.

"We never eat the cafeteria food. We only eat the food we have at home," said Edward smiling again at a joke. I frowned. I would love to smile with Edward if he knew I knew everything about the joke but Alice made me promise never to tell so I wouldn't.

"Well no wonder you were so crabby," I mumbled to myself as Edward laughed. I smiled mentally to myself as the hole in my heart stitched itself back up clumsily and I was made anew. In fact I was better than new I was like a whole other person with Edward and his family.

Class had already started and I did not know the teacher was standing next to my desk tapping his foot lightly to know that he was growing impatient. I looked up and frowned. "Ms. Swan. Did you not hear me when I asked you to quiet down?" asked the teacher past his boiling point.

"Um no I guess I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you but I promise I won't do it again," I coaxed the teacher until he was calmer and he visabally settled down.

"All right Ms. Swan. I'll let you off this once but if it happens again you won't be so fortunate," said the teacher walking back to his desk and getting papers. We were going to learn more things I had previously learned in Las Vegas. This class would be easy and with Edward as my lab partner, I would sail through this class with shining colors.

I heard Edward chuckle lightly so that only I could hear him. I smiled at him. Edward looked lost for a second making me blush. "You know Bella, that was the first time someone made Mr. Parker forget everything and let them off the hook. You did it to me a couple seconds there too."

I blushed again. Was I going to do this every time I was around Edward? It was so embarrassing. I turned from Edward but he said so quietly I had to strain my ears, "You look so beautiful when you blush don't be embarrassed." Yep. This proved it. Edward had changed. He was being so straightforward.

I tried to listen to the teacher the rest of the class and try not to think of Edward. He was perfect. Perfect smile. Perfect body. Perfect style. Perfect hair. There was no end to the list. He was just simply perfect as well as his whole family and probably the whole population of vampires out in the world.

Science ended quickly and I got up reluctantly. I dreaded going to PE plus I did not have class with Edward. I wanted to be with him, to get settled in with his new personality with me. At least I had Jasper and Alice I guess; it wasn't that they were fun but I just got Edward back. Alice and Jasper would be with me though. They were great.

PE was horrible. First we had to run the mile. I tripped so many times that Jasper and Alice were right next to me the whole time so they could catch me. Then we played volleyball. I hit a girl right in the face when I attempted to spike the ball over the net and then I hit one of my own teammates in the head when I served the ball.

The teacher sat me out for scrimmages only putting me in when it was necessary. I felt so bad. First I was bad to begin with and now the teacher sat me out proving my inability at any sport. He even went up to me at the end of class and told me to specifically not try anything that was sport related.

Alice and Jasper were laughing the whole way out of class. I was blushing along with looking ashamed. I felt so bad. Edward caught up to us on our way to the lockers and Alice clued him in on how bad I was. Edward laughed which made me feel like I should huddle in a dark corner and die. I was pretty close to tears but I tried to hide them by making my eyes connect with the ground and not looking up once.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Edward concerned. I hated when people asked that question because the minute they did the tears that you tried holding back just sprang from my control and slowly slid down my flushed cheeks. I felt horrible and I did just that. "Bella? I'm sorry. Forgive us?"

Edward pressed his hand against my cheek in a caress, which made me look up into his eyes. They were so beautiful. He seemed to dazzle me. "I forgive you." I wiped my eyes and headed awkwardly with Edward to my final class, Art.

I liked art for the most part. It was creative and I liked making things with my own hands. Plus I had to admit I was pretty good at it. I liked drawing eyes the most. They were complicated and expressed the most emotions.

'Coincidently' the teacher made us sketch the person we were sitting next to. I had to draw Edward. What I drew did resemble Edward in a way but was not as perfect as Edward's god-like form. When I looked at my portrait Edward drew I looked exactly the same as if I were looking in a mirror.

"Yours is much better than mine!" I said devastated. Just one more thing he did better than me. I sighed and turned the picture I drew over so Edward wouldn't try to take a peek at the horrendous portrait.

"Let me see how you did," Edward insisted quickly snatching the picture before I could even think to guard it. When Edward flipped it over he stared blankly at it.

This did not make me feel any better and I said, "Is it that bad?" Edward shook his head slowly and still gaped at the picture. "Well then what is it? It doesn't even look like you. Sure it does resemble you but it doesn't look like you."

"It looks like me when I was hu…younger," he quickly correcting himself. I guessed he was going to say 'human' and I smiled; maybe my drawing did some good after all.

Class ended and I gave my picture to Edward since he looked at it so much during the rest of class. Everybody else was still working on their pictures. The teacher told us that we could free draw.


	6. I Hate Surprises

Sorry about the small chapter, but I do promise to post more than one by tonight! R&R please and thank you! Love to everyone that has read, reviewed, or both! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6- I Hate Surprises

By the end of class I got my things ready and walked out of the classroom, Edward close on my heels. We were next to each other for lockers. I had no homework that needed doing to which I was grateful; everything was too much right now.

"So I will see you on Monday right? I won't get the silent treatment again?" I asked suddenly nervous what he would do to me if he didn't speak to me again. I would absolutely die if he started that again. I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

"Not anymore. I can't stay away from you anymore. It's too hard from me," said Edward shrugging slightly like it was no big deal. I blushed. Of course it was a big deal. Edward was so sweet, the nicest guy I'd ever met. "Hey Bella do you want to go get a car since yours was totaled?"

"Yes! I would love to but I barely have any money. The best I would be able to get is a beat up old car," I complained pouting. Edward smiled big. I think he liked it when I did that. Interesting. I would do it more often.

"Don't worry. I'll help. Come with me and I'll give you a ride," said Edward leading me to his car. We got in his car and immediately took off. Edward dropped me off at a restaurant telling me that he would surprise me and prepaid for a meal for me. I loved Edward. He was wonderful but he was going to surprise me and I hated surprises.

Before Edward could leave I warned him, "You better not get me a nice car! It has to be junky so that I can pay you back. Please Edward nothing that will draw someone's eye." Edward smiled and left driving quickly away.

Edward came back looking at me smugly. That confirmed my suspicions. Edward got me a very nice car. "What did you get me?" I asked, "I hope it wasn't in the least bit expensive. Edward's smile grew and he pulled me out of the car and led me to a line of cars.

"Here it is," Edward said lightly. I looked at the car and my jaw dropped. Edward just chuckled beside me quietly. It was a midnight blue car, it looked fast, and the windows were tinted. When I opened the door the exterior was black. It was perfect but how much was it? What kind of car was it?

"First tell me what kind of car it is then you can tell me the price," I said firmly. Edward laughed freely at how my car language needed some work. I felt my cheeks burning as I could imagine a dark red blush coming into my cheeks.

"It's an Aston Martin Vanquish S Bella. Don't worry about the price. Let's call it a 'Friends' present," said Edward casually.

"You can have it Edward. It's too much for me and I don't have the money to repay you. I only have about twenty thousand and I know for a fact that car must have cost a fortune," I said sternly looking Edward in the eye.

Almost playfully Edward had a sad look in his eyes. "You're not going to accept my gift?" Edward's eyes smoldered as he looked at me and I blinked several times. When he did that, it made me want to hold him in my arms and kiss his luscious lips.

Dazed I answered, "Fine." Edward smiled and hugged me swiftly. He gave me the keys to the car and I got in the passenger side while Edward started toward the driver's side. Edward started the ignition and we were off. He didn't go under one hundred and fifty miles per hour the whole way home.


	7. Haunting Past

Chapter 7- Haunting Past

When we got to my house my face fell when I saw Elena's car. She had gotten a new one over the last month or so. That wasn't surprising. I bet Mom paid for the whole thing.

I half-smiled and gave Edward a hug. "Thanks for the car. I promise I will pay you back later Edward. You better count on it. I won't let you get me something this beautiful unless I get you something in return of equal value"

"Don't be stupid Bella. You won't have to. Anyway once you go shopping with Alice you will see how much money she can spend," said Edward smiling at the thought. I hoped that El was just visiting.

"Edward could you come in with me? I don't want to go alone" I asked pulling on his arm with a pout.

"I guess I could go in with you because I told Alice to pick up my car at the dealership because you had a broken arm, but may I ask why you don't want to go in alone," Edward insisted with a curious glance.

I hugged Edward immediately and said, "It's because El is here; my sister from hell and I need a fast escape plan and I believe you're it. Thank you so much." I guided Edward into the house holding his hand to mine tightly. Occasionally Edward would squeeze my hand in reassurance but it only worked a little bit before I thought of Elena once more.

I opened the door slowly trying to prolong the moment of seeing my sister again. "Dad I'm home!" I called out, "And I have someone you should meet."

"I have a surprise for you too Bella," said Charlie coming out of the kitchen. Elena came right behind him but when she looked at Edward she stared at him then me and finally at our intertwined hands. "Oh Bella. Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," I said letting go of Edward's hand so he could shake Charlie's hand.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Mr. Swan," Edward said extending his hand for Charlie.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too. Edmond was it?" asked Charlie. I frowned because Charlie was doing this on purpose. He didn't want Edward here. Edward didn't seem to mind though and instead just smiled at Charlie.

"Dad it's Edward," I said since Edward didn't have any intention of correcting Charlie. "Hey El," I said with a fake smile as I hugged her. El hugged me back but didn't even attempt to smile or say anything back. El never took her eyes off Edward though. I was getting agitated; Edward was my boyfriend and she was staring at him as if she was his.

"If you don't mind I was thinking of taking Bella out on a date. Out for dinner," Edward said taking my hand back in both of his. I smiled at Edward and mouthed 'Thank you'. Edward gave a slight nod before he looked at Charlie for confirmation.

"Why don't you two eat dinner here?" insisted El. I frowned in frustration. Why did El have to interfere with everything? She was just so frustrating.

"No Edward and I actually already have reservations," I said a little flustered. I was getting very angry with her. El was speechless to that. She couldn't say anything to it either. I smiled in triumph. "Come on Edward." I pulled Edward out the door with me and we got into my car. Of course I had to sit in the passenger seat because of my broken arm. Stupid accident.

Edward ended up taking me to his house where I saw a dinner laid out for me. I looked to Edward and he said, "I made it just for you. Try it. I don't know if it's good." I smiled knowing very well that he probably hadn't had to cook in decades. Plus he didn't like the food that humans ate.

I sat down with Edward and was hesitant in eating the food when I experienced Alice's cooking. I took a bite of the steak and suddenly my taste buds went to paradise. This was great. No it was perfect. "Edward this is wonderful."

I finished the meal quickly full from all the food. I ate like a ravenous lion. I probably gained a couple pounds from that. I really wouldn't be all that surprised. It bothered me. If I gained weight I would get fat and then Edward wouldn't like me anymore. I would have to work out big time when I got home. Either that or I wouldn't eat for the rest of the day.

After dinner I visited Alice for a couple minutes complaining how I was going to get fat if I ate anymore of Edward's perfect food. Alice though just smiled at me and said I would never be able to get fat. Alice also added that we had exercise everyday but the weekends because of PE.

Edward was getting impatient with me. He called me downstairs but I hugged Alice and added, "I can't believe he's talking to me again! This is wonderful and now we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend so that my sister wouldn't try to steal him."

"You have a sister?" Alice gasped. "Is she as nice as you? It doesn't sound like it from the way you said she would probably try and steal Edward. Is she pretty?" Alice's questions were getting me down. Elena could be nice if she wanted to get to someone. She was also very pretty. Much, much prettier than I am or ever will be.

I decided to change the subject. "I want to kiss Edward so bad Alice but I don't know if he wants to. I don't know if I'm going too fast, too slow. Plus what if he bit me?" I asked very quietly. Alice went wide-eyed at the door.

"Alice," Edward growled with such ferocity that it could send the bravest person cowering. "What did you do? Please don't tell me you told Bella." Edward looked at me very mad and I frowned, tears coming to my eyes. "Alice will you come with me?"

Alice got off her bed and said to me, "Now I'm in trouble. We shouldn't have been talking about this when we could hear you from close by."

"Stop Alice," I said with newfound courage. I finally remembered where I had seen Edward's face before. "Alice didn't tell me a thing Edward. I had a dream about this when I first got to Forks. I dreamt of you Edward, bending over a dead animal and when you heard me you looked up and only a smidgen of blood was on your face. Then you growled at me and pounced."

Edward eyed me then nodded. I don't know if he believed me but I hoped. "Then Bella I want you to come with me," said Edward walking out the door signaling I should follow. I gave Alice a wink as she nodded her head with gratitude. I smiled and walked out the door with Edward.

Edward and I came to a spacey room littered with CD's. There was only a couch, a prop of course. "Is this your room?" I asked cautiously. "And do you actually use your couch?" I smiled at Edward but he made me back up until I was sitting on the couch then he gracefully sat next to me.

"Bella. We are the most dangerous things in this world. We aren't good for you. How is it that you don't run screaming? Why aren't you afraid of us? Any other human would be screaming and running away," said Edward trying to reason with my thoughts. He wasn't going to change a thing.

"I really don't care what your family is. I don't care what you are Edward. Plus if you didn't think I was good enough for you, I wouldn't even be your girlfriend. You wouldn't care for me. Edward I like you a lot. More than any other person I have had a crush on. A lot more," I said trying not to say 'love'. Edward and I barely knew each other yet so saying 'love' would probably freak Edward out.

"I like you too Bella, but every time I'm with you I have to be extremely careful or I might hurt you. If I hugged you too tight I could break you so easily. If I kissed you, I could end up biting you and then killing you. I could never live with myself if I killed you Bella," said Edward his face very pained.

I lifted Edward's head so that he was facing me. I smiled at him and Edward couldn't help but smiling back. "Edward you have hugged me before and not broken a single bone in my body. When you touch me you are always careful. About the kissing part, you wouldn't know because you haven't tired it yet. Would you be willing to kiss me right now? I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now."

Edward shook his head indecisive and I frowned. Edward wouldn't kiss me and I was going to make him change his mind. I slumped slightly feigning disappointment. Besides he was my boyfriend and since when do you have to ask permission to kiss your own boyfriend?

Before Edward even registered what I was doing I kissed him softly on the lips. Edward stiffened ever so slightly, as he became aware of my scent but didn't make me back away. I pulled away and Edward smiled at me his eyes only a slight bit darker than they were a few seconds ago. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to him so that I was practically on his lap.

"I think I better get you home now Bella. Your father and I only agreed me to take you out for dinner and I do believe that it is now almost curfew," said Edward softly in my ear. I got the Goosebumps immediately at the sound of his voice.

"Edward I don't want to. What if Alice asks if I can stay over night?" I asked whining. Edward shook his head. Right I couldn't do that. Charlie would flip because Edward was now my boyfriend.

"How about I visit you in your room tonight. Keep the window unlocked and I'll jump through," Edward suggested. I smiled and kissed his cheek but Edward would not settle for just his cheek. Edward pulled me to his lips and I immediately lost control. I pulled him closer to my face and I ran my hands through his hair. Edward stiffened and made me let go gently but with an iron grip.

Edward's eyes were black but he seemed like he was in control. After an immense silence Edward picked me up and ran me to the door. I loved it when we ran now. It was like we were floating but really fast. Edward immediately put me in the passenger side as he got in the other side and drove off.

Edward parked my car and got out swiftly, taking my hand and helping me out of the car. Edward walked with me to the door and I was about to kiss him but Elena opened the door and said, "Hey guys. You two were gone a while. What did you do?"

Edward gave Elena a half smile and kissed me on the cheek before he decided to drive my car away. I went into the house and quickly ran up the stairs saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed. I have had a big day and I'm tired. Good night everyone!"

I went the bathroom quickly brushing my teeth and washing my face but I didn't have any clothes yet. I walked in my room and Edward was already there, sitting in my rocking chair. Edward handed me pajamas that I had never seen and I took them and changed in my walk in closet. It was another one of those nightgowns from Alice, I suspected.

"Bella?" Elena asked tentatively behind my door. Elena was about to open my door. When I looked for Edward he was already gone. I smiled, Edward thought of everything. Elena opened my door and looked around expecting something to be there then sighed when she didn't find anything. "Well I was wondering if we could switch rooms because I want to be on the top floor." Elena just saw my pajamas and eyed it with disgust; I was becoming more fashionable to her.

"Um sorry Elena but this is my room and plus I got here first. I don't want to have to unpack all my things again in another room when I'm already settled," I said trying to reason with Elena even though I knew it was impossible.

"Yeah I guess but when you're gone I will switch the room Bella. Don't worry. Plus I can get Dad's opinion on it. Watch out Bella," said Elena with an evil stare as she walked out of my room. I shivered. Elena's threats would come to reality; she made sure of it.

"Wow Elena is mean," said Edward from behind me. I jumped and gasped but Edward held me by the waist and covered my mouth with his so that I wouldn't scream. I went from shock to pleasure all in one moment as I tried to refrain from attacking him again.

I sighed when Edward let go of me quickly guiding me to my bed where he laid me down. Edward was going to leave and I wasn't ready to be rid of my god just yet. "Edward I'm not ready for you to leave just yet. Please can you stay for a while? At least until I go to sleep," I insisted holding on to Edward tightly knowing very well it wouldn't faze him in the least bit.

"Bella I don't know. Your sister is very nosy," said Edward looking at me. I stared up at Edward, giving him a pleading look and Edward sighed, giving up almost immediately. "Okay Bella. I'll stay." I smiled hugging Edward and lying down with him, my arms still wrapped around his body.

I knew I wasn't going to bed any time soon so I contemplated a question I should ask Edward. I was wondering more about this vampire stuff so I asked, "Edward," I hesitated, "Are you born a vampire or are you made a vampire?"

I felt Edward stiffen next to me and then nothing. I looked behind me and Edward just left. "Edward?" I whispered close to tears. I messed up. Now he probably hates me. I didn't want to lose Edward.


	8. Blood

Sorry another shorter-ish chapter…I couldn't really think what to do in this chapter so its basically all fluff…the next couple of chapters will be good though so look out…hehe

* * *

Chapter 8- Blood

The next morning was school. I got up with no purpose, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Edward wasn't here to take me to school today so I would be left with Elena to drive me to school. This was going to turn out a really bad day.

I went through most of my classes with Edward who refrained from talking to me again. He who promised he wouldn't do the silent treatment ever again! Alice tried to talk to me most of the time but I just shook my head at her indicating I was in no mood to talk.

Spanish came and I tried to talk with Jasper and Alice in Spanish but it wasn't working I mine as well try to talk to him. I looked back at Edward a couple of times and asked finally, "Edward," the word felt so good on my tongue, "¿deseas ensamblarnos?" _Edward would you like to join us?_

Edward smiled at me with relief. I sighed mentally; he forgave me but what was with the expression? "Seguro Señorita Swan," _Sure Ms. Swan._ Edward said moving to sit next to Jasper. Although his eyes were dark brown, I was not afraid that he would lose control here. He would never even think of hurting me. "Eres tan hermoso cuando hablas en español." _You are so beautiful when you speak in Spanish._

I blushed a deep red. Why would Edward say that in front of everybody. Sure it was a different language but still. "¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo a Edward? Porque si eres, eres muy obvio." _Are you trying to flirt with me Edward? Because if you are, you are very obvious._

Edward smiled at me. We were lost in our own conversation but it I don't think Alice or Jasper were even fazed that we had left them out. "Solamente un poco." _Only a little bit._

The teacher suddenly interrupted our conversation. She was listening in. "Edward, Bella, puedes hablar en español pero ningún ligar." _Edward, Bella, you can talk in Spanish but no flirting._ I gave her a dirty look that she did not see but Edward did and he laughed.

"¿Bella¿Harías el honor de sentarse en el almuerzo conmigo?" _Bella? Would you do the honor of sitting with me at lunch, _asked Edward lightly.

The teacher still seemed to be listening still and she shouted, "¡Yo dicho el ningún ligar!" _I said no flirting! _ She was getting on my nerves.

"Autprización," _Okay,_ I said quietly both from shyness and so the teacher would not hear.

The teacher now totally exploded, "¡Carajo Bella, oficina del principal ahora!" _Damn it_ _Bella, Principal's office now!_

I got up reluctantly and said to Edward, "La vez quizá próxima." _Maybe next time._ Edward smiled at me as he watched me leave. I went to the Principal's office with Señora Garcia pulling me by my good shoulder probably giving me a bruise.

"Nicky. This new girl is sure a good student and when I told her to stop flirting with Edward she ignored me. I demand you do something about this," said Sra. Garcia.

"Did you give them the whole period to either talk all in Spanish or do homework again?" asked Mrs. Thomason. Mrs. Garcia nodded so Nicky continued. "And did they speak in Spanish like they were told?" Another nod from Mrs. Garcia. "Fine. Bella detention at lunch. Ann, you may go now. Everything's taken care of."

When the door closed Mrs. Thomason spoke to me. "Go off to lunch Bella. Just don't do it again. Ann hates it when her students do that. They know so much they can talk when she wants them to do their homework."

"Thank you Mrs. Thomason," I said running out the door and to the cafeteria. Edward was with his family. There was no room for me at all. Edward turned his head directly to me and indicated there was in fact another seat.

Right when I was about to sit down, El came out of nowhere and sat down next to Edward. "Hey Eddy! Do you mind if I sit here? I am so alone. You are the only friend I have in this school," said Elena taking off her sweatshirt to reveal a low cut top, trying to attract Edward's attention to her breasts.

"Well actually Elena I believe that Bella was going to sit there," said Edward closing his eyes, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't blow up in Elena's face.

"I didn't see her sitting here nor did I see her name on it. Eddy come on please," said Elena pouting sexily though I thought Edward's face looked repulsive.

"Please Elena, don't hesitate to call me Edward and Bella is standing right behind you. It's as if you were racing her for this spot," said Edward always brought up to be the perfect gentleman but with Elena, he was struggling.

Elena glanced behind her and found me looking dejected as I watched their conversation. "You know, I think I'll just sit somewhere else," I said looking at Edward to see if he took the hint. He smiled at me as I concluded he did.

"Coming Bella," said Edward as he immediately got up from his spot and literally ran to my side as we walked to a two-seater. "Thank you so much for getting me away from Elena."

"No problem, I just feel bad for Alice and everyone else. They have to put up with her," I said with a guilty glance at the Cullen table. Alice looked like she was about to rip Elena's head off.

"She's tired of this 'boring place' already," said Edward reading Elena's mind. I smiled this was a good sign. Maybe she would leave then.

"I bet she won't last the day," I said, Edward now smiling at the thought. "Maybe she'll stop hanging all over my boy friend and get her own instead of trying to take mine all the time."

Edward laughed at that and said, "Ooo is Bella mad? Never thought the day would come when you got angry and at your own sister no less."

"Well she just makes me so angry," I said as if that was the best excuse.

"I know exactly how you feel. Anyway I thought that we could go to a special place. I think you'll like it but we are going to have to do some hiking. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Edward! Just because I'm incapable of walking on a flat surface doesn't mean I'm completely incapable of walking at all," I said teasing Edward a bit. Edward just feigned fear as he looked at me and smiled.

The warning bell rang and everyone started getting up from their seats and headed for their classes. "Oh fun. Biology again," I said with displeasure.

"I'm not going today Bella. Go without me today," said Edward hating to say it as much as I hated to go without him. I left through the cafeteria alone and I sighed as I walked into the classroom.

"Class, today we are going to do blood typing and I won't take no for an answer. I have already passed it all out so now all of you just go ahead and prick your finger," said the teacher as the girls and guys immediately pricked their fingers. The girls squealed in protest while the guys grunted.

Blood was swirling in the air and I immediately felt dizzy. I rested my head on my arms trying to breathe and clear my head. It wasn't working. The rusty salt smell was overpowering me as my system slowly started to shut down.

I got out of my seat going to the door but the teacher blocked my way. "You're not going until you prick your finger Ms. Swan now return to your seat."

"I think I'm sick," I said looking up at the teacher. The teacher jumped back at my pale appearance and pricked my finger quickly before nodding and letting me go to the office. I smelled my blood still, it was way over the top then the others and I was already starting to faint in there. "Edward," I called weakly, I knew he could hear me.

Before I fainted, I felt strong arms lift me up and take me away.


	9. Missing

Sorry that i didn't post anything yesterday, i was way too exhausted with school and i had to study for a geometry and biology test...not fun believe me...lol...anyways here is the next chapter...i promise that i will post another today to make up for yesterday! Remember R&R! ;) love ya

-Kristin

* * *

Chapter 9- Missing

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in my bed with Edward sitting next to me. "You're finally awake," said Edward with so much relief that his face, having been dark with worry was lit up like the god he was.

"Yeah stupid blood. I faint at the sight and smell of blood. It smells so bad," I said shuddering as I recalled this afternoon's little incident. "Sorry I worried you."

"You just don't like blood?" Edward asked the happiness and relief written on his face. "I thought that you had some serious medical condition but you just faint at the sight and smell of blood. It's impossible for a human to smell blood though."

"Well I'm not the average human," I said simply shrugging my shoulders a bit for more effect. "So how long was I out? The longest I've ever fainted was like a minute. If you had time to get me home and be worried about me, I have to think it was longer."

"Actually Bella, it's one in the morning," said Edward casually. "You've been sleeping for about fifteen hours. I think that your sister is also a contribution for you sleeping for so long. She really makes you so much more tense Bella." I stared at Edward wide-eyed. Fifteen hours? Ug I don't even have time to do my homework anymore. "Don't worry about your homework, I did it for you."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I whined, as Edward's smile grew ten times bigger.

"I can't I just have an idea of what your thinking because of your facial expressions. They would be able to tell me anything but you are just the weirdest human I have ever met. You don't do anything I expect you to," said Edward scrutinizing me again.

"Well thanks for calling me weird. I feel so much better now," I said crossing my arms under my chest and letting my face fall into the pout Edward liked so much.

Edward disappeared from his spot until I felt him behind me, holding my waist and sending his cold breath along my skin making me shiver. "I'm sorry Bella. I promise I won't say it again. Plus it shouldn't matter, I think you're perfect." I blushed a deep red as Edward's had absently touched his hand to my cheek.

I started falling asleep in Edward's arms. "Good night," I whispered to Edward and as his response he kissed my neck and I drifted to sleep with a goofy smile plastered to my face.

I woke up in the morning; covered in my blankets, warm. Warm? I immediately sat up and looked around. Edward wasn't here. "Edward? Are you here?"

"Yes love if you'd just look down. I was with you the whole time," said Edward pulling me back down to the bed before giving my lips a soft kiss before I had to get up and into the shower.

I took a quick shower, impatient to get back to Edward. I was surprised though that El wasn't banging on the door and demanding entrance or to at least hurry up. I got out of the shower and dressed quickly in dark jeans and put on a shirt Alice gave me that said, 'brandy makes me randy'. It was the only thing that was clean so it'd have to do.

As I walked back in my room Edward looked at my shirt and smirked. "Do you know what your shirt means Bella or could you not find anything to wear?" asked Edward chuckling at the expression on my face.

I was confused to say the least. "I'm confused. What's wrong with my shirt?" I asked looking down at my shirt one more time. I read the words trying to find the significance. "Oh," I said with a blush. "Maybe I should change then, the teachers would probably give me a detention."

"Bella you look fine. Plus I kind of like that shirt on you," said Edward then added a little more silently, "and we are kind of running late for school."

"What? Edward! Why is your family always so late?" I groaned as I ran down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar and rushed outside, tripping three times on my way out. Edward was already in the car, revving the engine. I got in and Edward accelerated quickly towards school.

We got to school just in time to run to our lockers and get through the door. I slumped in my chair behind Alice while Edward took his seat next to me. I was so glad that I had got here on time or I would have given Edward a little piece of my mind.

Something, though was bugging me. I hadn't seen Elena yet. Did she even come home last night? I would ask Edward later, I thought as I pulled out the homework did for me. The writing looked exactly like mine; I was impressed.

I got through the day and couldn't help but have a bad feeling that something happened to Elena. I didn't even see her at lunch. Maybe she was sick? No she was fine yesterday.

"Edward?" I asked as we got into his car, "Did Elena come home yesterday?" Edward shook his head his eyes glinting. He was hiding something from me. "Can we go to your house. I want to talk to Alice."

"Bella please. We have vampires coming and your blood just smells so good. They might want to make you their snack. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," said Edward driving towards my house.

"Well then if you won't take me to your house then I'm restraining you from going in my house," I said with a cutoff tone, making Edward groan with impatience.

"Bella," Edward tried to reason but I wouldn't listen as I just shook my head. "Fine," Edward growled as he made a sharp u-turn and we sped off in another direction. He was still mad at me but I knew he wouldn't be for long. Plus I wanted to know what he had hidden from me.


	10. Vampire

Ha! Here it is as promised…sorry it is kind of late but I did get it up! Yay for Kristin! By the way for all of you who reviewed me thanks a bundle; the comments are soooo nice! I love you guys.

Kristin

* * *

Chapter 10- Vampire

We finally made it to Edward's house. It was about time too! Edward was going the slowest he could prolong the moment to see my face when I found out what he was hiding from me.

Edward sighed as he opened up my door for me and helped me out of the car before kissing me lightly on the lips then once on the neck before walking inside with him.

The first thing I heard were screams; screams of agony and pain. And that wasn't the worst part either. I had heard that voice but usually they never screamed in this much pain. It was Elena. I knew something bad was going to happen.

I ran up the stairs, tears already painting my cheeks as I tripped up the stairs and into a guest room. I ran to my sister and knelt beside her. "Oh my God Elena what happened to you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. She didn't answer but screamed in agony once more before she stopped screaming and moving all together.

"Elena? Oh my God Edward is she dead?" I asked turning around to face him. Edward didn't answer instead he continued to look at his feet with a guilty expression on his face. "Oh my God is she changing into a vampire? Do vampires actually turn humans just by biting them?"

Edward's head snapped up and met my gaze. "Bella don't you dare get any ideas. There were vampires passing through and your sister was dumb enough to go hit on some strangers. They went to a vampire club with her and changed her there but Alice saw it all so Carlisle and Esme went to get her. She only has one more day after this until she is fully changed though so don't worry about her, she only passed out."

"So maybe in the future you can change me so that I can live forever with you?" I asked with a hopeful face.

Edward looked at me and his eyes narrowed at my words. "Bella I will not take away your soul just for my selfish wants. I will not send you to hell. You are too pure, too innocent to go to such a horrible place," said Edward trying to make me see his way.

"But Edward if you changed me then it would be for me not for you. Maybe then you would kiss me properly," I said blushing as I said those words. "I don't want to grow old without you Edward but you can't grow old and so I want to be your equal."

Edward's face softened as I said those words and he said, "Bella even if I don't change you, I will still love you as you grow old." It was if Edward was trying to reassure me something but this was too big to help. I would be wrinkly and he would look like he didn't change at all.

"Fine," I said holding back my tears marvelously well and turned to my sister. "Edward I want to be alone for awhile if you don't mind." I could hear Edward about to protest but I just said, "If I need you I won't hesitate to yell."

I turned back, but Edward already left. I smiled as the tears came down my face and I held my sister's cold hand in mine. I would stay here until Elena woke up when she was a vampire.

I envied my sister slightly and thought of how she always got what I wanted even if she didn't want it. I wanted to be with Edward but apparently he was set on keeping me human and I don't think that I was going to end up being changed by him. If someone else changed me, Edward probably be mad at me but in the end he would see that it was for the best. Someday I would be changed and it would be sooner rather than later.

I rubbed my sister's back when she whimpered in pain, the pain even coming to her while she was unconscious. Edward still hadn't visited me and I was okay with that, I needed time away from Edward anyway even if it was a bit painful.

It was getting late and Dad hadn't even called me to ask where I was. Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate and I immediately picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella where are you? I've been worried sick. You haven't even called or even left a note for me. With your sister missing I don't want to lose you too okay Bella," Charlie's voice at first angry but then turning into a softer tone.

I wonder if I should tell Charlie that I knew where Elena was. No he would probably want to see her and in this state, it wouldn't be good. "Don't worry Dad, I'm just at the Cullen's with Alice. I think I'm going to sleep over since it's a school night.

"Okay but I want you to promise me that you and Edward will be good?" asked Charlie making me blush.

I nodded into the phone then remembered to speak. "Okay Charlie I promise. I'll see you tomorrow and I promise I will find Elena," I said with a sad tone.

"Love you Bells," said Charlie as he hung up the phone. I sighed and closed my phone just in time as Elena started moaning in pain again. This was going to be a long night.

"Edward," I whispered. He didn't come. I waited but I was getting impatient so I got up and searched the whole house. I looked. I even asked his parents and siblings but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and went back to the guest room and to Elena.

I waited for Edward to come home because I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to sleep without him with me, holding me in his arms. Plus I was worried about Elena and every time she screamed or groaned in pain I always got scared, scared that she would die because of the torture it was putting on her.

I thought he was going to keep me safe from those stupid vampires that were supposed to be here, lusting for my blood because it smelt so good. What good protection, he didn't even stay in the house.

I paced the room at around two in the morning but that was all I did to take action. Tomorrow I was going to give him a big piece of my mind. Ug I just couldn't help but be mad at him right now. I wanted to see him now. I missed him. Just watch tomorrow I won't even be angry or if I am he will turn me to putty in his hands.

By eight o'clock I heard the front door close and I immediately got up and walked as quietly as I could to the floor and pretended to sleep on the ground. I heard the door crack and then Edward walked to me and knelt by me. "Come on Bella I know you're awake. How long have you been awake?"

I snapped my eyes open and eyed Edward. "Well I was up waiting for you but you weren't even here. Your family didn't even know where you were. Edward I was getting worried. I didn't want you to get ambushed by those stupid vampires. I don't want to see you get hurt," I said my voice turning quiet at the last part.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just had to think. I promise I won't do it again," said Edward kissing me on the cheek.

"For your ignorance I am going to go to an old friend's house in La Push. It's Charlie's old friend, Billy Black. I haven't seen them in so long. Dad said I didn't have to go but I want to see you suffer as much as I did so you can feel as lonely as I did," I said smiling at how evil I was being right now.

"Bella," Edward complained, "Don't go. Your sister will be awake by tonight and she'll probably want you to be here.

"I'll be here then at five o'clock. I'm going to go though so don't even think of stopping me," I said with a meaningful glance. Edward just hung his head and nodded. I kissed Edward quickly on the lips and headed downstairs.


	11. La Push

Aw you lucky ducks…I did a longer-ish one this time…I think I will have another chapter up by tonight so watch out…thanks for you faithful readers…you are sooo cool…o and for the curious few that want to read my story don't forget to R&R!! love you!

Kristin

* * *

Chapter 11- La Push

I drove in my new car to La Push. I knew Charlie was already there with Billy, probably trying to catch up or what ever they do. All I knew was that we were going to go fishing and that was going to be a little boring.

I got to Billy's house and parked next Charlie's cruiser. Immediately I saw someone come out of the house to greet me. "Bella! Long time no see," said the boy hugging me tight.

It took me a couple of seconds before I realized who it was. "Jacob! Look how much you've grown! I haven't seen you in forever. And look how tall you are, you're like twice the size of me."

Jacob smirked and said, "Bella let's just say I had a huge growth-spurt while you were gone. Anyways since Charlie and my dad are going to go fishing I thought that we could visit my friends. Maybe we could work on my car a bit too." Jacob sniffed, looked at me, then wrinkled his nose in disgust but then hid it behind a mask of calm.

"You're making cars now? Last time it was taking apart radios and TV's," I said with a smile. When Jacob was little he was so interested in mechanics, he couldn't take his hands off of the tools.

"Yep. It's a Rabbit VW," said Jake with a proud smile that I couldn't help but smile too. "Well anyway, I'll go introduce you to the crew. Come on they're all in the garage. How they fit, I don't know so it might be a little crowded."

"That's all right, it'll be more friendly if we're close together," I said as Jacob laughed. We came into the garage and there were four other people sitting on whatever available thing they could.

"Guys get off my things, I don't want you to break anything," barked Jake and the others immediately scrambled off. "Anyway this is Bella and she's going to hang out with us for the day so be nice."

Everyone laughed and I got to know everyone's name. Everyone in the room looked almost the same with only slight differences. They all had black hair, brown eyes, and always twice as big as me; they were huge. The leader-looking one of the group I discovered was Sam, the one that was slightly taller than the other was Embry and the shorter was Quil and finally the one that didn't have much of a good personality around me was Paul.

They were all great people though and I was happy that they were all so carefree and happy around me. I needed to forget about Edward and Elena because I knew that thinking of them would only bring me down.

It was getting late and I didn't even notice. "Hey Bella what do you say we have a bon fire? We could have hot dogs and s'mores or something. We're all really hungry," said Jake as he put the final touches on the car and got out from underneath it looking pleased.

"Sure why not," I said even though throughout the time in the garage the guys were eating constantly. They must have a fast metabolism.

As we were walking down to the beach, the boys carrying the wood and I carrying the food supplies, something caught my eye in the woods. I looked up to see red eyes. Shivers ran down my back as I looked behind me.

All the guys were shaking, looking in the exact spot I was. "Jake?" I whispered as I touched his burning skin.

Jake stopped shaking and looked at me and said, "Bella I have to go take care of something. You go down to the beach. We'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded and hurried my walk down the pathway. Was that a vampire? Yeah it had to be. Crap they would be after me. I hoped Alice had a vision so Edward could get me.

My phone started vibrating and I picked up the phone immediately. "Hello?" I asked the other end.

Alice nearly erupted as she said, "Get out of there Bella. That vampire is going to be waiting for you at the beach. We can't come there and get you, we're not allowed. Just don't go any further. Wait for Jacob."

"But I'm already here," I said looking around me to see my surroundings. I saw those same red eyes staring at me through the brush and I dropped the phone.

"Well, well, looks like I can have a good snack after all. I can make this quick but today I'm in the torturing kind of mood," said the male advancing toward me. I only backed up.

"Bella! Bella? Are you still there?" asked Alice, now yelling into the phone. The vampire's eyes immediately went to the phone and as he picked it up he snapped it in half. Now no one would be able to save me.

I saw a blur and suddenly the vampire was right in front of me, tracing his finger along my neck, drawing the blood with his nail. I saw his eyes immediately turn black and now I was shaking. Was I really going to die.

The vampire grabbed me and was about to sink his teeth into my neck when I heard a growl and I was flown back from the impact. I saw a russet wolf. A huge wolf like the size of a bear snapping at the vampire, drawing wounds in his marble body. The vampire hissed and pushed the wolf off him and had enough time to say, "I'll be back for you," before he vanished.

I looked at the wolf and saw his fur again and felt a pang of how familiar he looked to me. I advanced toward the wolf curiously but the wolf only backed away. I looked into his eyes, why was this wolf so familiar? Who did this creature look like?

"Jacob?" I asked even though my brain still hadn't comprehended it yet. Yeah I guess I could believe it was Jake. It looked like him. Jake hung his head as if answering a yes and I put my hand on his furry face. "You know I'm not afraid right? Oh and Thanks for the save."

Jake looked up at me eying me carefully then nodded his head. Jake took my arm carefully in his jaws and led me down to where we were going to hold the bonfire and trotted into the woods.

I was getting scared after five minutes passed but then I saw Jake come out with a pair of shorts on only. "How did you know it was me?" asked Jake sitting next to me on a log.

"I think your russet fur gave it away. That and your eyes," I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

"And it didn't look like you were that afraid of that person," said Jake unsure if I knew about them.

"You mean vampire. I do know vampires you know. Like five of them go to my school and plus I know their parents," I said matter-of-factly.

"How can you stand to be around them?" Jake asked with a disgusted face. "I mean you hang all over them or so it seems the way you smell of them so much."

"So what are you then? A shape-shifter or something?" I asked as the rest of Jake's friends walked towards us.

"Something like that. Actually I'm a werewolf. We are the arch-nemesis of the blood-suckers," said Jake with such hostility it scared me.

"Oh well that explains why the Cullen's can't come over here," I said with a distant tone. That's what Alice was talking about and why she couldn't come over to help me.

"I can't believe you told her," said Paul growling and shaking out of control.

"Bella stay here, I have to teach Paul a lesson oh and turn away, I have to take off my shorts," said Jake and I immediately turned around as he took off his shorts and I heard a ripping sound. I saw Jake and a chocolate brown wolf snapping at each other right and left, Paul only getting a few good shots in while Jake had the upper hand and had a handful of good shots.

"Aren't they going to get hurt?" I asked to anyone that heard. Apparently everyone heard and they all laughed at me, making me blush.

"Nope, they're just playing around. Well of course Jake has to teach Paul a lesson though on his manners as well as his temper. If we morphed into a wolf, at any time we could kill or hurt a human without even knowing it. We don't even think about who it is or what we're doing half the time," said Sam with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah," I said thinking of Edward and how careful he was around me. It was the same way with the wolves. "Well me should get the food started, I bet Paul and Jake are going to be hungry after this fight."

"Yep and I think we'll need more hotdogs," said Quil with a goofy grin. "I'll go get them," said Quil as if reading my mind and started running up the pathway. I just smiled and shook my head at them.

The whole night, the guys had a competition on how much they could eat and Embry and Quil were the last one's facing it off. Jake decided he wouldn't compete and just sit with me, explaining to me what was going on. I watched in amazement as all the hotdogs disappeared and disappeared down Embry and Quil's throats. How could they eat this much?

I ended up going to sleep against Jake's shoulder, in the later night. It looked like Charlie and Billy weren't going to return until tomorrow night. I was going to crash at Jake's house tonight then.

When Jake finally decided to go up to the house, he nudged me awake and helped me up the road and to the coach where he covered me with a big quilt and disappeared into his small bedroom.


	12. Changed

Okay I got another chapter! Yay! Anyways I'm writing like crazy so I believe I will have another chapter up by tonight! R&R!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 12- Changed 

I woke up the next day when Charlie nudged me awake. "Hey Bells, it's time to go. Gather your things and say goodbye before we head out," said Charlie already heading out the door, probably to put his catch in the car.

I went into Jake's room to see him sprawled on a too little bed. I laughed quietly at him but then went quietly over to him and said, "Bye Jake. Thanks for yesterday. It was really fun."

I felt huge arms wrap around me in a big hug and Jake said, "See you later Bells. The Cullen's are going to be pissed when they found out you were with us tomorrow, I wish I could see their faces when they smell you."

"Okay whatever Jake. I'll see you later then," I said as I exited the room and went to my car. Charlie had already left but it wasn't like I was going to go home first. I wanted to visit Edward and see how my sister was doing.

I got to their house and saw all of them sitting there, Edward with a very angry expression. "Bella what the hell were you thinking hanging around those mutts? If one of them were about to change they could have hurt you," Edward said in an angry tone.

"Jake's my friend Edward and anyways you already knew that I was going to the Black's. Jake's last name is Black you know," I said getting a little impatient.

"Well I didn't know that he would change so fast along with his other buddies. They're all pups besides Sam. You know how dangerous it is?" asked Edward.

"Probably as dangerous as being around you but I don't care Edward. I like being around you and Jake and his pack. I mean you did make a treaty with them so you have to have a little trust in them too," I pointed out.

"Bella," Edward complained, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. That vampire yesterday was going to drink from you and in Alice's vision you hardly moved but when it went black I thought you were dead."

"No Jake was there to save me just in time," I said with a proud smile. "He fights really well. Paul was a little upset when he found out I knew about their secret so Jake taught him a lesson.

Edward took a deep breath trying to calm himself and asked, "Your sister's about to change into a vampire, I can hear her heartbeat getting slower. If you want to come you have to have me or one of my family members to join you so that Elena doesn't try to drink from you."

"Okay well then what are we waiting for?" I asked as I ran up the stairs tripping over the stairs several times but Edward caught me and just decided to carry me up the stairs the rest of the way. I went to Elena's side, she was screaming again but once I touched her hand, she silenced into whimpers. "Sshh it's okay now Elena, I'm here. It'll all be over now I promise."

I kissed Elena's hand reassuringly as Edward said, "Her hearts stopping. Bella get away from her now." I just shook my head and waited.

Elena was a blur as she immediately got up from her position and eyed me with bloodlust in her eyes. I felt arms around my waist as Edward lifted me out of the way and crouched in front of me protectively.

"What happened to me?" asked Elena in a musical voice. She immediately got up and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. "I'm beautiful."

"You're a vampire El," I said with a calm voice. "You were changed by them. Luckily the Cullen's found you and brought you back here."

"Oh yes now I remember. I asked to become a vampire by this James guy and he was happy to do it. Victoria wasn't very happy about it but I really didn't care and Laurent just watched. I wonder what my power is, James said I would probably get one," said Elena in an evil tone.

Elena was thinking really hard and I saw her appearance change to what she originally looked like. "Oh my God you can change your appearance?" I asked excitedly, "That's so cool."

"I want a drink. Is there anything here that's edible?" asked Elena eyeing me again.

"Come I'll get Emmett and Jasper to take you out for you first hunt," said Edward taking Elena's wrist in his hand and leading her out the door. All I saw was Elena smile at me as he took her hand, which made me angry. Finally she had what I wanted and now she was probably going to get Edward too.

I sighed as I sat on the couch. I thought maybe being there for Elena during her change would help or at least her changing into a vampire would make her as respectable as the Cullen's but that was just wishful thinking. She was even worse.

There was talking downstairs and I walked to the top of the stairs. "Come on Eddy! Come with me. Can't you teach me how to hunt?" asked Elena in a sexier pout way I could never master. What surprised me even more though was when Edward simply nodded and they headed out the door arm in arm.

Edward would have never done that. Not with me here, I thought frantically. He was one of the oldest, I thought trying to reassure myself. He wouldn't choose Elena over me. He wouldn't would he? No. Maybe?

I tried to breathe in reassuring breaths and that seemed to clear my head a while. "Alice," I asked in a voice just above a whisper. Alice was in front of me within seconds though and smiled.

"You called?" Alice asked in her always-happy voice.

"Do you want to go shopping?" I asked dreading the words already. Alice couldn't contain herself as she lifted me off my feet and ran me to her car. It was going to be a long day.

Alice and I got to the mall and she immediately went into the first store she saw, which was Forever 21. Alice nearly bought me the whole store and she made me try on everything. That wasn't a good sign.

We went in about four other stores until I practically begged Alice for freedom. She agreed grudgingly knowing I never let her do this. Alice brought me home and I noticed Edward was already there. What was he doing here?


	13. Not Over

Yay! I updated again! You guys are so lucky...i might do some of the next chapter by tonight so i don't know if i'll post it late tonight or tomorrow after skool \...ugg skool...o well tho...hehe i hope you like it! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 13- Not Over

"Alice can you come in with me?" I asked a little scared.

"Sure," said Alice as she helped me carry my bags. We walked up to the door and I unlocked the door. I opened up the door slowly. Something bad was going to happen in there I just knew it.

"Dad I'm home," I said in a weak voice but Charlie seemed to hear me fine.

"I'm in the living room with Edward. He said he found Elena! Can you believe it? She's finally home," said Charlie excitedly as I went into the living room. I sat with Alice next to Edward as he kissed me on the cheek. This made me relax and the forbidding feeling left as soon as it came and I smiled at Edward.

"By the way Bella tomorrow's a holiday so no school tomorrow," said Charlie reminding me. Of course I thought with a sigh. Thank God I still had to do my homework.

"Where's Elena?" I asked getting up from my spot.

"I don't somewhere. Oh yes since she was gone so long I wanted her to have a more comfortable room and yours she said would be perfect," said Charlie reasonably.

"Oh of course, where did she put my stuff?" I asked. So this was the bad feeling I had before I came. Just my room, I thought with relief.

"Well you see Bella I'm having the office redone so that it is more fit as a bedroom for you. It's really small but I think it'll be all right so do you mind if you take the couch for a while?" asked Charlie. Charlie wouldn't remodel this house. He kept everything the same.

"Umm can't I just go in the office Charlie? I really don't mind if the space is livable I just want some privacy so I don't have to get up to use the bathroom so much," I said with hope and Charlie nodded to which I was grateful. Edward could still visit me.

"Well then I'll just take care of my room," I said as I took my clothes and brought them with me to the office. When I was little the office always scared me. It was always dark and it always faced the even darker forest of a backyard. I shivered as I put my things down and took a look in the room.

It was small about six by eight feet, only room enough for a regular bed that wouldn't be moved from the window. The closet was small but with how little things I had, I really didn't mind.

I put my clothes away in my new room first before going upstairs to get the rest of my things. I knocked on my, now El's bedroom door softly. "Come in Bella!" said Elena in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Elena," I said as I opened the door. She had painted the whole room from the white I had it to a navy blue color. Probably so it was more dark. Not like she needed it, she could see perfectly anyway. "So could I have my stuff? I don't know where you put it."

"Oh well I didn't want to make a mess so I threw it all out," said Elena with a fake frown.

"Even my pictures? And my clothes?" I asked as tears threatened to fall. I blinked them back quickly and took a deep breath.

"Oh well Dad said I could do it because I mean he saw those pajamas, those very naughty pajamas so he got a little mad," said Elena with a frown. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea but I had the most wonderful time with Edward today. We even kissed once."

That probably wasn't true but I still stared at her in shock. "I'm sure even Alice saw that one. She is after all the psychic," said Elena with triumphant eyes and a small frown.

"Well okay then. I guess I'll go get my things then," I said as I walked down the stairs. Edward and my eyes met and hold and he knew of what I was told because first he heard and second he saw my face. That wasn't the worst part either. He looked guilty. Oh crap did he really kiss her?

No I wouldn't think about that now, I thought as I went outside to find my things. No wonder he wasn't keeping me company. They were in the recycling thank God and I took them out quickly and brought them to my room.

I sorted them out as I heard the door creak open and someone step in. "Bella about what Elena said, I promise I didn't kiss her. She forced me on her. I promise," said Edward putting his hand on my shoulder and kissing my neck.

"This has just been a bad day for me Edward," I whispered again close to tears as I put my clothes in their rightful place.

"It's not very spacey in here is it? And with the window busted, I can't come in through the window unless I were to break it," said Edward trying to change the subject.

"I don't mind if you break it Edward," I said again sitting on my bed Indian style. "Just as long as you promise to do it quietly so that Charlie doesn't have a heart attack."

"Of course Bella and I'm sorry for what happened to you. You know I'll always love you no matter what. Don't let yourself ever forget that," said Edward kissing me on the lips softly as my frown immediately turned into a smile.

"I love you too Edward. So much," I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Bella I think it's time for Edward and Alice to get home. It's getting late," called Charlie from the other room.

"Okay Dad," I called back as I kissed Edward quickly and walked him and Alice to the door. "Make sure you come back. I'll try to fix the window as much as I can but if I can't get it I'm hoping you don't wake the neighbors."

"I promise if I do break the window, it will be as if I was never there," said Edward kissing me, lingering for the first time. "Be good while I'm gone Bella. I don't want to hear that you tripped down the stairs and broke your neck."

"Very funny Edward," I said as I rolled my eyes at him. Edward just laughed and walked to his car. He drove off slower than usual and I watched his car turn the corner with a smile on my face.

"Bella this is not over," said Elena as if she were right next to me. I looked behind me and then circled the whole premises when I didn't see her. She must have run while she said it, I thought. This wasn't a good sign.


	14. Drifting

Hi! Hehe I finally finished another chapter but I'm barely getting any reviews and so few that actually do. (Thanks for those who have reviewed) Anyways I don't feel any motivation if I don't have excited readers lol…so show me by sending me a review… love you guys.

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 14- Drifting

The next day I woke up and immediately sat up. Oh crap I forgot to stay up until Edward got here. Did he come or did he just go home. I looked around at my now tiny room and saw Edward sitting next to me. "Good morning beautiful," said Edward as he kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Morning handsome," I countered back as I stretched and yawned at the same time. "I'm so glad there's no school today! I needed the break. And with so many things happening this week I don't think I can keep up with it all."

"Well your dad is already at work and El has been taking her shower for like an hour now so I thought I'd make you breakfast," said Edward as he led me to the kitchen and to what looked like a feast of food in front of me.

"Oh my gosh I can't possibly eat this all!" I complained as I got a plate and fork before sitting down. I scooped a couple things on my plate until I was satisfied and started eating slowly, conscious of Edward's eyes on me.

"Good morning Edward!" said Elena as she came down the stairs in a skimpy dress. She was about to kiss Edward on the cheek but he resisted and held her away. "Aw come on Edward remember yesterday? That was a lovely kiss don't you think? At least you weren't tempted by blood as you are with my sister."

I slouched as I heard those words. She was right but Edward never think that way. He loved me, it didn't matter that I was so tempting. He risked it to be around me. "Good morning El," I said with a smile but Elena didn't return it and instead sat down next to Edward and me.

"So I was thinking that we could work on my control around humans today Edward. Wouldn't that be fun? And then maybe we could go shopping for some new clothes. I've been really wanting to go to Juicy and Hollister lately," said Elena, flirting with Edward again.

"No thanks I was thinking of spending the day with my girlfriend. We were going to go to somewhere special," said Edward, annunciating girlfriend so that Elena would know he was taken.

"Well I bet Carlisle will say differently. He told me that you had the best control since you haven't killed or taken a bit of Bella yet," said Elena as Edward winced visibly.

"And may it never come to that," said Edward with a shudder.

"So what do you say Eddy? Are you going to do it?" asked Elena with her famous pout. I scowled at El as Edward simply nodded and they started to head out. "We're going to have so much fun! Bella see you later!"

I watched Edward leave for the second time, choosing Elena over me again. I sighed as I put the extra food in containers and that in the refrigerator. Maybe today would be fine alone, homework needed to be done anyway and I wouldn't be able to do it with Edward here anyway.

I got out my Biology homework. We had to take notes on cells. So easy. This was going to be like grade school work so it would be easy. The rest would be a little more time consuming but I had the whole day to do it so I didn't mind.

During the time I did my homework, I took a shower to wash my hair and shave my legs but by the time I finished all my homework it was twelve o'clock and my stomach growled, announcing lunchtime. I smiled down at my stomach and got up, putting my things back in my bag. Maybe I would go have lunch with Edward today. I think Elena had enough Edward time. Now it was my turn.

I drove to Edward's house in my car, quickly. I didn't really care about driving the speed limit; I missed Edward so much. I got there with a smug smile on my face. It only took fifteen minutes.

I came in the front door and ran up the stairs to Edward's room and opened the door. I had a smile on my face but that vanished as I saw Edward with her. Most of their clothes were off and they were kissing much more passionately then I even could in my human state. "Sorry Edward," I mumbled as a single tear cascaded from my eye.

I closed behind my quietly and was faced with Alice, Jasper, and Esme with sorrowful looks on their faces. "We're so sorry Bella. We don't know how it happened," said Esme's motherly voice as she reached out to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder but I just flinched away.

"I just wasn't a good enough girlfriend for Edward I guess," I said quietly and slowly went down the stairs. I couldn't think of anything, I didn't know what to do; I was so numb, maybe shock.

I left the car Edward had given me and started walking toward home. It would be better not to have Edward so close to my memory now. It wouldn't help the situation. It was just really hard to accept that Edward didn't choose me over my sister and she won once again.

The rain started to pour down and I was glad the world was crying for me because I couldn't. It was like my tear ducts didn't have any water in them. I wanted to cry because it felt so much better to have a good cry but I couldn't even have that could I?

I shivered, I was already soaked but that was bodily reflex. I didn't feel the cold, I didn't feel the blush that had risen to paint my cheeks; I couldn't feel anything. It would be so much better if I were paralyzed then to have to feel this kind of pain.

I don't know what time I got home, I couldn't tell day from night in such a state. I just got home, made Charlie his favorite dinner and locked myself in my room. At least my door had a lock now.

I curled up in my covers and laid there looking at the plain white walls, as plain as I was in the end compared to the rainbow of my sister. At least I hadn't taken pictures of him, now I won't have to throw them away. At least he never gave me anything, or I would have to give it away.

It was Twilight and my bottled up emotions exploded and my calm aura turned to tears and stifled gasps. He really doesn't love me anymore. Probably only wanted to have a fling with a human just for kicks and then move onto her sister for a joke. Well it wasn't very funny.

In time I curled myself up in a ball and put myself in a corner, repeating to myself, "It's okay," so I wouldn't have to feel my whole heart shatter. Because I had already given my heart for Edward and he had thrown it precariously away. He didn't care for an average human like me, just about himself.

It didn't end there as I heard Charlie pull up to the driveway. He was home, I thought as I picked myself up, fixed my hair and washed myself before even thinking of seeing Charlie. "Hey," I said to Charlie in a weak voice as I gave him a frail hug.

"Hey Bells, it looks like you're sick. Go to bed and get some rest. If you really need to I'll call in sick for you tomorrow," said Charlie as he kissed my head and I went back into my room.

I went back to my room, a little calmer but I knew really I was being smashed to bits little by little. He was gone. It was quick, I had only known him little over a month or so but that didn't matter. I knew people that had relationships that only lasted two days. This was just one that didn't work out.

I felt a knot in my chest as I sat down on my bed. It hurt too. It felt as if someone was sawing out the middle of my chest to extract my heart that way. And now it was empty as my life had been before I came here and now is again.

I laid down in my bed again, cringing from the pain every now and then but not having the heart to yelp in pain. It wasn't worth it to be worried about me. Everyone kicked me on the streets anyway; nobody cares. It wasn't fair that it had to be me though. Everyone who had it like me would probably say that but it's so true. So dejected and unwanted it was just cruel. We couldn't even get one person to care about us long enough.

I slept, crying myself silently to sleep, knowing that Charlie wasn't comfortable around people that were hurt and Elena hating me so much. The…They couldn't even see me anymore. They probably pitied my sorry life because it was so sad it was funny. No friends…anymore, my family, being controlled by the notorious Elena, and everyone else didn't even see me.


	15. Can't Take It Anymore

Sorry for the short chapter but I had a lot of homework. Sorry but I promise to update soon! Really I promise. Oh and thanks for the reviews everyone! Love you!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 15: Can't Take It Anymore

I woke up in the morning, the same way I felt yesterday: hurting and purposeless. Charlie said I could have taken the day off if I wanted to but that would just be running away and I didn't want to do that. It would be hard to have all of them in my classes but maybe if I could just survive one day it would be okay. Maybe it would stop the pain.

I got dressed in just sweats, a tank top, and a sweatshirt. I didn't really know what purpose I was dressing for anyway. I put my hair in a messy bun, put on my shoes, and walked out the door. Today I had to walk. I would have to buy a new car when I got home.

It took my about twenty minutes to walk to school and I still ended up late. That was okay though. Less time I actually had to be with the…them and my sister.

I got to class and didn't even look up as I sat in the only seat available, next to the Cull…en's. It was still painful to say any one of their names and the hole was only cut deeper when I thought about them.

I sat down and looked at my hands the whole time, not even paying attention to the teacher drone on in their lesson. By the end of class someone grabbed my hand and I forgot to keep my eyes averted down as I looked up into Edward's pained eyes.

"Bella," he said with such pain that I was trying not to cry for him, "You know I would never do that. She jumped on me Bella. It felt like I couldn't stop."

"The thing is I saw you and after you using that as an excuse two times, I just can't accept that. I thought you cared; I guess I was wrong. I mean I am just a mere human after all, nothing special," I said as I walked towards the door, only looking back a final time and smiled a broken smile as tears threatened to fall.

I had to reassure myself that I could handle being around Edward for the rest of the day. It would be hard but I think I can make it. How hard could it be?

I walked into my second class and sat down in the front corner, where the teacher never called on her students. "Bella how are you doing honey? It looks like you're sick. I got a call from your father that you were sick and that he didn't know if you were going to be attending school or not," said Mrs. Thomason crouching down near the desk.

I heaved a big sigh and said, "Yeah I'm okay. I just have a lot to do today and so I don't want to miss anything important."

"It sounds like more than that. What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Thomason as Edward walked in. I looked at him and quickly looked away. I didn't want to see him. "Oh," said Mrs. Thomason just realizing why. "You never really forget your first you know sweetie. You just have to live through it as strong as you can."

I nodded mutely as she got up and said, "Hello class. Since Mrs. Metroni is gone today, I'm going to be teaching you today." Everyone whopped with joy as she got started on the lesson.

I managed to get through the day barely as I quickly left art and literally ran out to the parking lot. "Bella," said Edward grabbing my hand in his and turning me around.

"Do you know how hard it is?" I whispered as Edward dropped my hand.

"I promise you Bella I don't love Elena, it was always you I love. I promise. If I wasn't already going to hell I would sell my soul to the devil himself if I could prove to you that I love you," Edward said as I felt his eyes staring helplessly at my head.

"I wish you could too but you can't. I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. I need to go," I said as I walked quickly away from him.

I couldn't take this anymore. One day was already torture but two years? No that's impossible. I couldn't go back to Mom, Elena would follow me home and make me even more miserable. I would have to go somewhere that no one else would go.


	16. Safe House

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had so much homework to do you wouldn't believe. And on top of that I had to go to Fremont with my mom and I couldn't get any wireless Internet. So please forgive me! I promise this weekend I will update more! Thanks all of you.

* * *

Chapter 16- Safe House

I walked home first, knowing I would need to get some clothes and the stash of money I had under my bed. I would leave Charlie a note, where I was going I didn't have to worry about Elena following me.

I gathered most of the things with me and left through the front door only looking back once before walking towards my destination. I wouldn't be able to walk there all by myself, I thought to myself after walking thirty minutes I would have to call Jake to pick me up.

I went to the nearest house, which was Angela's and knocked on the door hastily. "Oh hi Bella! What are you doing here? I was just with Ben," said Angela trying to hurry me away. I wouldn't be much of a bother, only two seconds.

"Could I use your phone?" I asked as Angela moved aside to let me in as she stared at my broken face. She guided me the phone and left to the living room once more. I called Jake and it rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" I heard Jake's groggily voice on the other line.

"Jake! Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked in a slightly horrified voice.

Jake only chuckled and said, "It's all right Bella. It was only five minutes anyways. So what's up Bella? You seem kind of down."

"Oh no I just wanted to know if I could stay at your house for a while," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Sure Bella. What's the occasion?" asked Jake, already fumbling around the room.

"I'm transferring schools," I said, "now could you just pick me up near the drug store? I'll be waiting there. Bye Jake."

I was hanging up the phone as I heard Jake say, "Bye Bella," and then I was out of Angela's house and walking to the drug store. I got there within five minutes.

Jake got to my destination in ten minutes getting out of his car and hugging me softly. He knows I was hurt, I thought as I cringed. I didn't need sympathy. I was close to the tears as I asked, "Can we go. As soon as possible before he finds out where I'm going. I'm sure Alice had a vision by now."

"What are you talking about Bella? Do you mean those leeches? Were you in some kind of relationship with one of them?" asked Jake looking down at my guilty face. "You were. Bella," he complained, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up but I don't want to talk about it now Jake. Do you mind if I stay at your house for a while? I'll do chores and I'll cook," I said trying to get him to go my way. "I'm sorry that this was such short notice but Jake I need to leave where they can't find me, Ed… nor my sister. Please?"

"Calm down Bella. Sure you can come to my house. I'm sure the old man won't mind as long as you don't mind if you sleep on the couch," said Jake leading me to the passenger side and then going to the driver's side and turning the ignition.

I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees as I looked out the window silently. Trees passed by and finally we were in La Push. It only took two minutes from here and I would be calmer. I would never see Edward again. Never see my sister again and that is what gave me the most hope of them all.

I sighed as we finally came to Jake's house and he helped me out of the car. Jake looked at my solemn eyes one more time with a frown but then smile and led me into his house.

I put my things down and immediately laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. It didn't feel like home but it was good enough. I tried holding the tears back but they were already streaming down my face. I tried to cover my eyes with my hands so that Jake wouldn't see.

I felt myself being lifted up and Jake put me down so that I was resting my head on his lap. "I'm sorry Jake I haven't been acting like myself lately," I said as I looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"Sshh Bella, it's okay. You'll be okay. I'm here," said Jake as he stroked my hair, trying anything to calm me down. I grabbed Jake's other hand and held it in both of mine holding it to my face for reassurance.

I'm so, so sorry," I said as I let the tears fall one more time and I drifted to sleep.

I dreamed tonight. Edward was leaving me with a smirk on his face as he kissed Elena and they walked away. I tried to follow them in the fog but they disappeared and immediately the rain started to fall as the tears streamed down from my face.

"Edward why did you have to leave me? No, please don't go," I said as the tears started to fall, "Please God no. Anything but him, I need him." I heard a scream and suddenly I was awake. It wasn't someone else's scream but my own as I felt my hot sticky tears that were already streaming down my face.

"Hey Bella, it's okay," said Jake wiping the tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"It's fine Bella. I was up not too long ago anyway because the pack and I searching for those bloodsuckers again," said Jacob as he let out a big yawn.

"Jake I'm taking away the only sleep you get. This isn't healthy," I said peeking up from his shirt.

"If you haven't noticed, what you're doing is also quite unhealthy," said Jake as he made me lie back down. "Now I'll be here until you go to sleep so if you want me to go to sleep then you better go to sleep right now," said Jake as I immediately closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

The next day I got up and immediately called Jake's school and asked for a transfer. With my grades they hurriedly accepted and I went that day, not only because I needed to maintain my schoolwork but also because I wanted to keep my mind occupied. Jake even agreed to go back to school with me even though he would be a grade lower than me.

Jake drove me to school and we immediately parted for our classes, so much for staying together, I thought with a sigh. I went to my first class reluctantly and when I got in, I immediately saw Quil at the back of the classroom. I immediately felt relieved and sat next to him.

"Hey Bella," said Quil with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hi Quil," I said as I attempted a smile but I'm sure it just turned out to be nothing. And that was all to be said even when Quil tried to engage in conversation I didn't answer so he decided it was best at this time to let it go and leave me be.

The whole rest of school was long. So long in that time I had time to think about him and his family and it hurt. It hurt really bad. Each time I had to clutch my chest in pain and every time people would look at me weird, wanting to know what happened to the new girl.

Jake drove me home and I was still silent. Not even at lunch did I say anything. I was sulking still and that was the only reason Jake let it go without yelling at me. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this for long around Jake. I would have to learn to live with the hurt, forget about it, or fake it.

The Next couple days I tried getting better but it only turned out the same. I couldn't eat anymore, I lost my appetite and my weight was steadily decreasing. I couldn't sleep anymore, knowing that my screams would wake Jake and if I woke him that meant less sleep then he already had.

It was getting too hard to bear and Jake could see it. Not only in my stance. I always slumped and always rested my head on my arms in class. But also in my eyes. They used to have a genuine depth about them, he used to tell that to me all the time but now they were dull and had no life in them. It was as if I was already dead.


	17. The Great Depression

Hey! Sorry I didn't update as much as I wanted to. I had three tests to study for this weekend! It was horrible. Anyways its kind of longer-ish so remember to read and review!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 17- The Great Depression

I was doing homework, that's what I usually did lately. I always did it in a secluded area, which was outside in the forest. Not too deep but still enough so that I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Bella?" asked Jake coming to where I was sitting. "Your dad wants you to come home. He says that you have been gone long enough and said this is getting silly. And also I want to comment on this. You are the most stupid girl I have ever met. Look at you, you are wasting away everyday and you won't pull yourself to your feet. Sure this was a bad break up but seriously this is getting ridiculous."

"Jake I'm sorry," I whispered as I picked myself and walked into the house, going to the phone. "Hello?" I asked into the awaiting phone.

"Bella I want you home now. It was fine at first, one week but now it's been two weeks. Come home. I miss my baby and nothing's fun anymore. Elena is rarely even at home either. I get anxious where she is sometimes," said Charlie with a solemn voice.

"Okay Charlie. I'll come home but only for one day. I still have school here in La Push. I like this school and I don't plan on coming back to Forks High. I'm doing so much better here," I said feigning a happy voice.

"Thanks Bella," said Charlie as he added, "I love you."

"I love you too Dad," I said as I hung up the phone. "Jake I have to go to Forks until tomorrow. It's the weekend so I'll be back tomorrow early or later depending on how I feel," I said as I put on my coat and brought a change of clothes.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Jake suddenly behind me and grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him. He knew how hard this was going to be for me. I nodded; I couldn't find the voice any other way.

Jake and I got in his car and he started the engine and we left. I stared out the window as we left the city limits of La Push and drove into Forks. I shuddered at the idea of Edward having me vulnerable now that I wasn't safely in La Push. I hope that he wasn't still with Elena or we were going to have serious problems.

We got to the house and I looked to see if Edward's car was here. It wasn't I thought with a sigh but I did see my Aston Martin on the curb. Oh no, I thought as tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly but Jake still saw and held me closer to his body, as if shielding me from the outside cruelty.

I went up the pathway and to the door, sighing as I did and opened the door cautiously. I went to the living room immediately and saw Charlie there. He smiled up at me but that wasn't all I saw.

As if to rub it in my face, Elena sat there smirking a smile at me as she sat on his lap. I stifled a cry of anguish but it only came out as a whimper. I was glad Charlie couldn't hear it.

I gave Charlie an awkward hug as I kissed him lightly on the cheek then I went back to Jake's stiff form and put my arms around his waist, trying to keep myself together. Jake looked at me with pity in his eyes as he stroked my hair.

"Hey Chief, I thought I only saw you when you came to La Push. I haven't seen you there in a while. You and my dad should go fishing sometime," said Jake as he smiled at Charlie.

"So are you and my daughter going out?" asked Charlie. I looked at him and saw his eyes snap to attention on Jake's face.

"I don't think so. Right now we're just living together and going to school together. It's kind of like a brother-sister relationship," said Jake. Good answer, I thought; if Jake said we were going out, I wouldn't be able to live with him in La Push anymore.

"Bella you don't look too well. Do you have a cold or something?" asked Charlie as he took in my full appearance. Thank God Charlie was not very observant, I thought with a sigh as I nodded.

"Here Bella I'll take you to your room," said Jake as he started leading me upstairs.

"I don't live upstairs anymore Jake," I whispered in a strained, hurt voice. Jake looked at me and nodded as we turned around and made our way to the office. Jake closed the door, knowing that I was going to breakdown once I reached the bed.

I went on the bed, trying to hold myself together in a fetal position and let out stifled cries, as the tears kept falling. "Bella," Jake groaned, desperate, "Please I hate seeing you hurt.

"I know but I just can't help it Jake," I said through my knees. "He hates me, he loves my sister. Isn't that sick? Maybe he was just going for my sister because she was prettier."

"Don't talk like that Bella. He's just a jerk and you're beautiful. Never doubt that," said Jake lifting me onto himself as I laid down on his chest.

I heard a knock on my door. I looked up and moved myself off Jake just in case it was Charlie. Then Jake moved gracefully to sit on a chair. "Come in," I said in a weak voice.

"Bella," I heard his voice say which only made me cry even more.

"What do you want Cullen? Leave. Don't you have your little girlfriend to go to?" asked Jake as he started shaking.

"I can't believe you've been hanging around a mutt all this time," said Edward as he glared back up at Jake.

"Both of you stop it," I whispered. "Now Edward leave and close the door after you. Jake can stay. I'm not ready yet okay? Now leave me alone."

Edward frowns but leaves as I requested. I wonder what he wanted to talk about, I thought as I scrunch myself in a ball once more.

"Bella?" asked Charlie knocking on the door just for pre-warning. He was going to ask if Jake was staying over too, I thought. "Is Jake going to stay over?"

"Yes," I said and nodded, "He's going to take me home too I believe tomorrow whenever you want. I'll stay here as long as you need me tomorrow." I didn't want Charlie to have me here forever; that just wouldn't work.

"Come on Jake I think you're going to have to sleep on the couch, I don't have any room otherwise," said Charlie guiding him out of my door. I was alone again, I thought with a sigh. I got myself in bed, but knew I wasn't going to go to sleep. I was literally now nocturnal or so it seemed. I took most of my naps during the day, knowing that Jake would wake me up or of course, the teacher.

I sat there, trying not to think but it's so impossible when I can feel Edward here. I swear, I'm not lying; he's still here. I don't know how I can tell, I just can. I shudder as I think he's with my sister doing what ever they do now. They don't sleep after all.

I sighed and heard something from my window. I look to see what it is but there's nothing. I get kind of scared. What was there? I get up from my position on my bed and move around my room. "Is anyone there?" I ask hoping that it was just my imagination.

"Behind you," someone breathed on my neck, pulling me and shoving me on the bed. "I have waited so long for this," said James as he pinned my hands above my head with one hand while shoving my hair aside from my neck with the other.

I heard a growl as someone swept in from the room. I had already shut my eyes tightly waiting for the bite but nothing came. I looked around me and saw Edward with James; almost invisible at the way they moved.

Edward, I thought as I looked at them fighting. What was Jake doing? Edward had already shoved James out the window and looked at me with worry. "Are you all right Bella?" asked Edward as he touched my face gently.

My knees felt weak but I suddenly heard the door crash open and Jake come in. "Is something wrong Bella? Is he bothering you?" asked Jake, shaking and trying to hold back his transformation while I was here.

"Apparently you were too late. Your sense of smell must be horrible dog. I thought you would be better than that. You are supposed to protect Bella and you come in five minutes late. You have no honor," said Edward holding me. Holding me. Caringly. Lovingly. I thought I was going to die.

"I thought you didn't love me," I said in only a whisper.

Edward's head immediately snapped to mine as his eyes turned soft and hurt at the same time. "No love. See I had enough sense to read your sisters mind before she could, well I guess you could say hypnotize me. Now that Jake's around I don't think it's working for her."

"What are you saying?" I whispered shock written all in my voice.

Edward looked at me and sighed, "Well her power is to manipulate so if you just thought she could change her appearance she can tell humans as well as vampires what to do and they will most likely do it."

"How do I know Edward?" I asked, already mostly giving in to what he was saying.

"Bella please I have no reason to lie to you," said Edward kissing the top of my head.

"Don't touch her leech. Do you know how much you've already done to her? She doesn't sleep, rarely eats unless I beg; I don't know what you did but it sure impacted her life. Bella wasn't even sure about coming here because of you," said Jake in an angry voice.

Edward winced as he held me tighter. "What's wrong?" I asked Jake but he had a smile on his face as if he was getting revenge. "No," I said as I suddenly realized what he was doing, "He doesn't need to know Jake. Please?"

Jake looked at me and stopped as I felt Edward relax. "Okay I get your point Jacob," said Edward in a strained voice. Jake just smiled and nodded.

"Can I go to bed now?" I asked as Edward let go and I snuggled up in my covers. "Good night you two." They nodded and while Edward left out the window, Jake went back to the couch and went to sleep.


	18. Down Hill

I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I had a huge writers block first of all and so I couldn't get any of my thoughts on paper and I was really busy these past couple weeks…again, so sorry. I hope you don't hate me…I believe I will be posting another chapter by the end of this weekend and also I will be posting another story after Sisters so look out…it's going to be good, believe me!

Thanks again and love you all,

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 18: Down Hill

The next day I woke up…happy. Edward was back or at least that's what I dreamt. No it was no dream. It was too perfect to be a dream and I wasn't that creative. I yawned to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair and Jake on the ground.

"Were you two fighting all night?" I asked trying to control my voice. I didn't care about Edward but Jake needed to sleep. This wasn't how I wanted things. I wanted things on a happier note.

"Come on Bella it wasn't the whole night. Didn't you see I was sleeping on the floor?" asked Jake as he sleepily got off the floor and sat next to me on the bed. Edward took a step forward when he saw Jake's move but retained himself from growling and even making a rude comment; he wasn't happy about this.

"Well you were still up late Jake. You know you need to get some rest. You barely get any with the pack and plus with me. I didn't even wake you up this time, not like you would be asleep anyway. Just bickering with a stupid vampire," I said angrily. I looked at Edward, regretting the words I said a little bit and saw that he had hurt written all over his face.

I wouldn't let that get to me. I was still angry. I got up from my spot on the bed, stalked toward the door and left through the front door. Suddenly someone flashed in front of me. Thinking it was Edward I tried to move away but when I saw my sister, my heart dropped to my feet.

There were people in back of her too. The one that attacked me and two others. I backed away quickly. Maybe I should scream for Edward or even for Jake. I opened my mouth and was about to scream but James was in front of me in a flash and kneed me in the stomach. I heard a crack and whispered, "Edward," Before I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up at night. My lungs were wheezing, and I wasn't getting a lot of air. I breathed in deeper, but my chest made me falter. It hurt so bad. I wheezed again and coughed. I immediately got dizzy when I smelt the irony smell come to my nose and even worse when I saw the red liquid on my hands.

"Can't we get it over with now? Her blood's just way too tempting," I heard the red haired female say in a snarl.

"No, we'll wait. I want her boyfriend to beg. I want to see just how mad he's going to get," said the one that attacked me.

I shuddered just as I passed out once more into the dark abyss.

The next time I was awake I tried not to move. I figured I had broken a rib when I was kneed in the chest. I didn't move, it hurt too much to do so and I looked around. I was in a hotel room. It was sunny, a very rare thing vampires would want to do to risk exposure.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I stealthily reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID: it was Edward. I flipped it open quickly and put the phone to my ear. "Edward," I wheezed with relief.

"Bella where are you. You have worried me and my family sick. We are looking for you but it seems that you've just disappeared," said Edward angrily but mostly worried.

"I'm sorry Edward but those stupid vampires that changed Elena are the ones that kidnapped me. Elena too," I said as I started to cough hysterically and blood started to come out of my mouth again.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Edward alarmed.

I smiled to myself weakly, feeling myself get dizzy, "I think I broke a rib or two. It hurts Edward. I don't think I'm going to be alone for long so I need to tell you where I am." I got up and felt a shot of pain through my chest.

I went to a desk and found a paper that said 'Welcome to Motel 6'. I read some more and saw that we were in Las Angeles. I was home. I frantically said in the phone, "Edward I'm in L…" but I was cut off when I was thrown against the wall with a crash and more snaps in my ribs. Blood came out of my mouth again. I still had the phone in my hand. "L.A. Edward," I said before I passed out.


	19. On the Clock

Hi! So this is a very good chapter if I do say so myself. I actually like this chapter out of all the rest! lol…anyways…I think I'm going to do one or two more chapters for this story until I'm done. So remember R&R!!! I'm already started on the next chapter and depending on how many reviews I get, I'm going to post it either today or tomorrow. So get to it! lol!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 19: On the Clock

"Well, well, I think that Bella did a great job. Eddy will be here at any moment looking for Bella. Then he will get to see the love of his life die right in front of his eyes. Of course I'll tell Daddy and Mom that she got in an accident and was crashed off the cliff," I heard Elena say just as I woke up from my sleep.

"Let's go Bella. We're going to the park for a while. Let's see if Edward has a hand at tracking you. We already made his job easier by telling what city you were in so now it's his turn," said James yanking me to my feet as I winced. "It is so much easier when you're unconscious."

"You're not going to win you know. Even if I do die, Edward will see to it that all of you die. I know he will," I said in an angry voice as I tried pulling away. Of course it didn't work.

James chuckled at my attempts and just saw it easier to knock me out and none too nicely either. The last thought I had was this was going to be a long day.

I woke up again and the sun was just setting. My breathing was getting more and more ragged and I was being carried like I was a rag doll. James was carrying me slung over his shoulder making it even harder for me.

"I can walk you know," I commented with some difficulty.

"Well all right then Bella. You just have to keep up with us," said James dumping me to the ground. I rubbed my now bruised or bruised over shins and elbows as I got up slowly.

I started walking, but every time I went slower and slower, my lungs and chest complaining of the over-exertion. I coughed whenever I could, getting blood on anything in sight so that Edward could find me better.

I couldn't even see the other vampires now. Did I have my cell phone with me still or did I lose it. I checked my pockets quickly and saw that it was still actually there. I speed-dialed Edward's number quickly hoping that Edward would pick up.

"Bella is that you?" Edward asked. It sounded like the wind was zooming past. He must be running I thought with relief.

"Edward, I'm in some park. I've left some blood for you, but you have to hurry before they find out I've called you," I said quickly. I saw a blur of color and suddenly the red-haired woman was in front of me. Victoria I guessed.

"You are getting on my last nerve girl. If you don't stop playing games I'll kill you myself," Victoria snarled as she grabbed the phone and broke it in two.

"Well if you were really trying to pay attention to me then you would have carried me yourself and taken my cell phone away already. Even though you're vampires, you're fools," I said with a smirk.

Suddenly Victoria grabbed my arm and twisted up. I felt my arm snap and I cried out in pain. Victoria laughed and commented on how humans were so breakable. I just cradled my arm by my side as it hung limply.

Now I followed Victoria to where the rest of them were. I didn't argue, I didn't say anything. I would wait until Edward came with his family. I still coughed up blood, but now it was mostly involuntarily. It was getting worse. How long could I last?

I was stumbling. My vision was getting unfocused. I couldn't wait for Edward now; he wasn't going to find me. I had to escape myself. I stopped moving for a while. I would let them walk on their own for a while and then I would start moving.

I couldn't see them anymore and that's when I started running as fast as I could. I stumbled many times, not a surprise but when my breathing wasn't going to my lungs, I knew I was going to be done for.

I felt a hand on my arm and suddenly I was soaring through the air and into a tree. I gasped in pain. "Okay that's it no more waiting. Your blood has been tempting me for too long. Nice try at escaping, though we could hear you stop and start running even from miles away," said James, running a finger along my neck.

"Just get it over with," I said, my voice coated with pain.

"Oh? Do you want to die now? Good because your little boyfriend will be here in ten seconds. He is going to watch you die a very slow painful death," said James as he moved my hair away and moved towards my neck slowly, forestalling.

I felt his mouth on my neck, an evil smile on his lips. He was tasting my skin with his tongue and then I felt his teeth. Just before he could bite down, I felt him being thrown off me and into a tree, which immediately collapsed.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's worried eyes probing mine. Tears immediately fell from my eyes in relief as I reached out for Edward weakly with my good arm. "Bella just hold in there for me please," said Edward putting my hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"That's what I've been doing," I said as I winced a smile. "I think a rib punctured my lung; it's really hard to breathe Edward. I have been coughing up blood and Victoria broke my arm. I don't want to know what else.

"How long has it been hard for you to breathe?" asked Carlisle cutting in and coming to kneel next to me.

"The day they took me. That's when my first rib broke," I said as my eyes fluttered. I was getting very dizzy. "I am so sleepy. Maybe I could just take a nap. Now that it's all over?" I asked hopefully, already closing my eyes.

"Edward she's dying. Even you can tell. You're going to have to bite her or she will die," explained Carlisle as I listened faintly; very faintly.

"No. I will not take away her soul just because I'm selfish. I can't do that to her. It's like sending an angel to hell," said Edward his voice wavering.

"Edward do it. Please? You're doing me a favor by biting me. I don't want to be without you. I love you," I said. My voice was being cut off or so it seemed. My mind was drifting in and out of consciousness, waiting for his answer, but one never came.

My heart was beginning to beat slower…slower…slower…stopped.


	20. Happily Ever After

YAY! Guys this is my last chapter! It is the end sadly but I will be posting a new story…no it's not a sequal to this one. It's even better though so make sure you read it! yay…anyways I hope you like it…kind of a cheesy ending though. Hope you don't mind!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 20: Happily Ever After

I saw red. Everything was burning. Was this hell? I thought I was a pretty good citizen. Maybe God didn't think so? Maybe being with vampires changed his idea? No the Cullen's were the nicest people I knew. They would never hurt anybody, not intentionally.

That's when I felt the pain. Along with everything else being on fire, I felt like I was on fire too. My eyes widened as I felt the full length of this cruel torture. I screamed loudly. It felt like each and every one of my cells were on fire, each burning more than the last.

This pain was just too unbearable. I felt something cool on my skin and I immediately was drawn into the feeling of it. My screams immediately changed to whimpers as the cool touch, extinguished the fire that was burning me inside out. I sighed as I felt the darkness come over me.

I don't know how long I was in the darkness. Maybe God changed his mind at the last second. Maybe I passed the test? I opened my eyes and found I wasn't looking at the pearly gates, I always imagined heaven but somewhere vaguely familiar.

There were CD's neatly stacked all over the room. I knew where I was, I thought as I looked for the person I wanted to see most. I didn't see anyone. I got up from his bed, looked around one more time before calling, "Edward? Where are you?"

I immediately saw Edward enter the room with an awestruck look on his face. "Bella you're gorgeous," said Edward once he finally got his voice back. I blushed furiously and Edward's smile widened as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"I knew you would save me," I said happily as I turned around in his arms and threw my arms around his neck to hug him.

"I couldn't exactly live without you Bella," said Edward sadly as he kissed my forehead.

"Good because neither could I," I said as I pushed him on his couch and crawled into his lap. "So how do I look?"

"Flawless," Edward said simply as he swiftly got up and ran me to a mirror.

I nearly fell out of Edward's arms when I saw myself. My eyes were green, my hair was still brown but it had more of a dark caramel now. I was basically the same but more beautiful if that could be accepted. "Why do I have green eyes?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know. They're the same color as mine were though," answered Edward as he took me down stairs to visit with the rest of his family. As I came down everyone gasped except for Alice of course, she probably already saw the change results.

"Bella you're beautiful," said Esme who got a hold of her speech first. Everyone else just nodded in agreement as I sat on the couch with Edward.

"Time to figure out your gift!" announced Alice with excitement as well as mischief in her eye.

"You already know it," I accused as Alice just laughed. I wish I could read her mind, I thought and suddenly I saw as well as heard everything. Well I guess I figured it out too. I could wish something and get it. I tried telepathy and said to Alice only 'Thanks'.

Alice looked at me and smiled, nodding once before answering 'your welcome'. "Okay well everybody my gift is wishing what I want and getting it. I can have any power, I just have to concentrate on it and I'll get it."

Everyone looked shocked except for Alice who had a smug smile on her face. Then Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. "Good thing I can read your thoughts now," he said with the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen. I blushed though, in embarrassment.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Carlisle looking at me intensely.

"I don't know. I have never felt the thirst," I said as I made sure. Nothing, I felt nothing. My stomach growled then and I blushed.

"Let's try food," said Carlisle as he got up quickly, got an apple and gave it to me. I started eating it immediately, the smell making me ravenous. It was delicious too and suddenly I wasn't at all tired from using my power. I was enlivened.

"I think her eyes turned green because they were Edward's color," said Esme with a big smile on her face.

"That makes sense," said Carlisle as Edward started making patterns down my arms. I shivered from the sensation and looked up at Edward.

I bent my face forward to his, staid perfectly still as Edward's lips touched mine gently. What I didn't expect was when Edward's tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I did so and suddenly our tongues crashed together in a passionate kiss.

I broke away first, remembering we had an audience but no one was there. I laid my head on Edward's chest contently and suddenly remembered Elena. My head shot up as I asked, "What happened to Elena?"

Edward's face looked at mine guiltily as he said, "Jake got a little carried away and killed her. I didn't know how you'd act so I didn't tell you at first. I'm sorry." I felt a little sad, my other half was now missing and she would never be back but I wouldn't let that get me down. I had Edward now and everything was fine, we were fine but then I felt the tears spill over. "Bella please forgive me," said Edward wiping the tears away.

"Is it wrong that I feel mostly happy that she's gone?" I asked through my tears.

"No Bella. You're just human well now vampire after all," answered Edward kissing my tear-stained face gently.

"I love you Edward so much," I said with a small smile.

"I do too Bella, more than you'll ever know and that brings me to a question," said Edward getting down on one knee in front of me, "Will you marry me Isabella Marie Swan? Be with me for eternity?"

New tears fell from my eyes, this time happy and excited. I nodded, not knowing what to say as Edward slipped a beautiful cut diamond on my finger. I marveled at it for only a few seconds before the Cullen's all ran in and gave me hugs. That was when I knew I would have a happy future.


	21. Author's Note

I've been thinking about doing a sequel for Sisters but this time about Edward…PS it has nothing to do with Edward's POV of Sisters…but if you really wanted me to do that I wouldn't object. Do you think it would be a good idea…It's still a new idea but the more I think about it the more I want to do it…I haven't written anything in forever and you all need something good to read. I need to live up to my standards…lol…wow…okay anyways…if you want me to you better review for this!


End file.
